Conquest (Vacation dattebayo!)
by randmReader
Summary: Loki was menacing, his fury on clear display. "I have an army." Tony himself was calm. "We have a Hulk." And as for Naruto, he was hungry. "But do either of you have Ramen? Cause I'm starving 'ttebayo!"
1. Battle of New York, Part 1

**Chapter 1**

Scene: The top of Stark Tower, New York, May 4th 2012

"It's too late! Nothing can stop her now. She's trying to show us something. A New Universe!" Dr Erik Selvig's shout echoed through the air.

Tony cursed himself silently. 'Why didn't I just blow the top of my roof with a missile? Wai-'

"Jarvis! Why didn't I just blow up my roof with a missile?"

" Sir you had no way of knowing what would have happened with the Tesseract if you had done so."

The uncompromising reply that was relayed to his hud didn't help much. 'Well no point crying over spilt milk.' Tony thought in dry humour.

"Dr Selvig, last chance. Shut it down, or I'll do it for you."

"Like I said Mr Stark. It's too late. The portal's is already self sufficient. No force on Earth is going to stop it." Selvig's manic but surprisingly well articulated response only added more fuel to Tony's growing headache.

***Thump* **

A pulse of raw power thrummed out of the machine, near by buildings shuddering due to its tangible density.

"Ok this is getting a little too rowdy for my taste…" Tony's grumble being inaudible due to the high pitched whine of his repulsor charging. 'Here goes nothing.'

***Whine* *Boom* *****Crack*******

A shockwave of blue energy rippled outwards from the machine as the repulsor blast splashed against a hitherto invisible energy shield. The resulting blow back throwing both him and Dr Selvig like ragdolls. 'Ugh, that smarts. And it didn't work either.'

"Jarvis?"

"The forcefield is pure energy. It's impenetrable. We are helpless Sir."

"No such thing Jarvis. Captain can you hear me?"

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Steve was not having a good day. Well no one was, but when you haven't really had a 'good day' in almost 70 years, you stop being nit picky about it. And here he is, suited up for yet another war.

'It just doesn't stop does it?'

"You okay there Captain?" Natasha's voice echoed through the comms and the jet. There was concern in her voice. Real one. 'Huh.'

"It's nothing Ms Romanova. Just want to get this over with. You two okay there?" Steve called out, looking at them with once again, refreshingly real concern.

"We're fine Captain. This isn't our first rodeo or anything like that. Another day, another fight."

'Another day, another fight huh?' "And what about you Barton?"

Clint didn't take his eyes off the skies as he responded to the super soldier.

"I'm fine Cap. Or I'll be fine. Apparently shooting an arrow at psychopaths that take over your mind is therapeutic."

'A little dry' Steve mused 'But it'll have to do.'

"You'll get your chance soon then. I want to clock him in the face myself too." Steve tries to lighten the mood, but his voice fails to hide his concern.

"We'll stop him." Natasha's mumble was barely audible.

'More worried than I thought.' Steve walked up to the cockpit and gripped both her and Clint's shoulders. "We will." Assurance, like a solid pillar. A few minutes of silence later, Steve's comm crack up.

Captain can you hear me?*

"Stark. What's the situation there?"

Look up. I was too late. The portal's up and the machine itself is out of reach. It's going to get ugly soon. I see a dozen stragglers in the air already. I'll keep them occupied as long as I can but I'll need backup.*

"And you'll have it. Try to keep as many of them as you can trained on you, we'll provide cover fire and meet up with you. We'll come up with a plan to stop them after that."

Natasha's voice quickly cut in, "I got eyes on the portal."

Steve craned his neck forward and looked out.

"Are portals supposed to be that big?"

"Make sense I guess." Clint chipped in. "It's for transporting an army right? They'll probably have heavy artillery as well."

Hey, uh Clint, right? Yeah that's not helpful at all* Tony was unamused.

"Engaging enemy now." Natasha droned. The auto cannons aboard the jet revved, spewing forks of light alongside the literal hail storm of bullets, shredding multiple Chitauri Chariots into scraps.

"Captain we'll drop you off inside the city and take care of as many of these air troops as possible. You'll be fine by yourself right?"

"I'll be fine. Right now our priority is containment and evacuation. I'll rally up with the local law enforcement and whatever defense they have set up and coordinate from there. We'll rendezvous at times square and come up with a better plan of action. Also be on the lookout for Thor and Banner. They might show up in the middle of it all."

"Thor I understand, but Banner? Do you think he'll actually show up?" Clint's lack of confidence was as clear as day.

"He will. He's a good man. I have faith in him."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that Cap."

Natasha voiced over again, "Captain we'll let you off here. There's at least 200 hostiles in the city. Be ready for a tough fight."

"I'll be fine. Good hunting you two."

The Quinn jet's engines roared as it touched down near the ground. 20ft from the ground the jet was immediately assaulted by heavy fire. The jet swerved right, gunning down any and all Chitauri foot soldiers in the cannon's path. Steve waited patiently for the bay doors to open, securing the strap of the vibarnium shield on to his back. As the bay door open, Steve is taken aback by the sheer destruction caused by the Chitauri attack. The entire cityscape is in ruins, hundred foot columns of fire and ash rising up by the dozens, screams of pain and fear echoing through out the air. 'Good God! It hasn't even been 10 minutes.'

"Good luck Captain. We'll see you soon." Natasha called out.

Nodding in affirmation, Steve wasted no time and jumped down from the jet, landing on his shield as it crushed a Chitauri soldier unlucky enough to be directly under him. As he recovered from the drop he was immediately set up on by a small contingent of hostiles. Eight Chitauri soldiers, equipped with high tech energy weapons and superior physiology. Each individual troop can at any given time, wipe the floor with an entire squad of human origin. The Chitauri, feared by many as an endless tide of near perfect coordination and military precision. The Chitauri, known throughout multiple sectors of the Galaxy as the Ashen Fog, capable of laying waste to their enemies in true lightning fashion.

All together, they don't even last 10 seconds.

The first Chitauri took aim to fire on the Avenger. As it looked down the sights of it's rifle, all it sees is the enemy whipping their hand in an arc. Or at least it sees the end of said motion, with Steve's hand outstretched. And then it dies as the blunt edge of a vibarnium shield slashes half of it's face off, along with the top half of it's rifle.

The rest faired even more poorly. Even before they can register the death of one of their own, two more are already down,thanks to a well placed punch to the chest for one, and a roundhouse kick to the base of it's skull for the other. One of the aliens finally gets a bead on the human Avenger, but the side of it's head is caved in by a shield after it had finished it's third ricochet from a newly destroyed car nearby. Two more goes down by a literal storm of punches and kicks, Steve weaving in and out of the wild shots they had fired in his general area. The remaining two split apart, circling the enemy from the sides. The shots from the left are dodged with contemptuous ease as the Avenger rapidly closed his distance with the alien. The soldier on the right took aim at the enemy, the shots from it's brethren missing harmlessly by only inches, such is their precision, only to see it's dead comrade crumpling to the ground with no enemy in it's sights. It grunted in confusion. Then suddenly a rush of air above, the Chitauri quickly aims up, only to come face to face with a metallic star as the Captain had already recovered his shield after it's final ricochet and was again using it for a soft landing. It's final thoughts being, 'What the actual fuc-' or the alien equivalent.

"Phew! A little slow." Steve exhaled out. "And I didn't even get to use this." He said as he patted his custom M1911, chambered in 500 Magnum. Which he immediately drew out and shot at an enemy sniper on the top of a nearby overpass, the bullet hitting it's head like a battering ram, ragdolling it some meters out.

"Right, I'm heading out to meet with the local forces. Rogers out."

"Copy that Captain." Natasha called out from the Quinn jet, which was already enroute to the portal, taking out multiple Chariots and ground troops with it's auto cannons and rockets.

Steve stood tall, taking a deep breath. "Another day, another fight." 'When will it end?'

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

"Jarvis, status report." Tony called out as he destroyed another squad of flying aliens.

"Sir, core temperature is still within the normal parameters, armor integrity is at 100 percent, weapons systems are all operational, armor power supply at 93 percent with a percentage lost at every 30 minutes of flight, you have used nearly 15 percent of the onboard kinetic weapons arsenal, projected damage to the enemy forces… is less than 0.05 percent. Sir need I remind you that fighting an intergalactic army by your lonesome is highly counter productive."

"Hey hey! Tone that sass down mister. I swear I raised you better than this. What's the status on the ground?"

"The city is 2 percent destroyed as the majority of the enemy hostiles are being contained around you and Ms Romanova. Although that may soon change as the enemy concentration is increasing by the hundreds. Sir if we keep the status quo up, the city will be overrun in just a few hours."

Tony grunted in effort as he rocketed through multiple flying squads, gunning them down with his onboard arsenal of rockets and missiles. "Damnit! What's the status on the bastard?"

"Loki is still content on watching sir. He has yet to make a move. This may change soon as my sensors have already detected a surge of electric potential heading for Stark Tower. ETA 30 seconds."

'Finally' "Agent Romanova, how are you doing on this fine day today?"

Now's not the time for jokes Tony. Is there anything else we can do to at least slow these things down?*

"I am just as stumped as you, though Thor's finally here so he might be able to do something. Maybe even punch that bastard in the face for an added benefit."

Thor's here? Good that'll do something I guess. Clint relay it to Captain.* A soft 'got it' cracked through the comms.

Stay in the air and take care of the bulk of them for now. We'll provide backup as much as we can.*

"Right I will Roger that. If you catch up to Thor before me, tell him that his brother is an asshole but his hair is fabulous."

Whatever you say Tony. Black Widow out.*

"Black Widow? Huh… surprisingly fitting."

His musings were immediately cut off by Jarvis. "Sir, enemy armor coming through."

***Grumble* *****ROAR***

Tony could only pale as the massive Chitauri Leviathan lumbered through the portal in a languid pace. It's multi storey face almost mocking him.

The Leviathan was massive, more reminiscent of the Kaijus from Japanese entertainment. Thick, daunting armor completely covered the creature as if they were scales, giving the Leviathan a dragon like appearance. Multiple menacing frill like appendages seemingly made of some sort of metal protruded from either side of it's body, almost like the hood of a cobra. It looked like horror movie equivalent for a spaceship/dragon combo. It slowly made it's way to the cityscape, causing the heroes and the fleeing civilians to truly understand the gravity of the situation.

Steve's voice cracked in through the comms. *Stark, are you seeing this?*

"I'm seeing it. Still working on the believing part."

Jarvis was once again the bearer of bad news. "Sir, sensors are picking up multiple energy signatures from inside the creature. It's a troop transport vehicle."

"What?! How many?"

"An estimated number of 100. The alien metal is interfering with my deep scans."

Stark swore through his breath. "Cap? Heads up. Things are gonna get ugly down there and soon."

What do you mean ugly?*

The moment Steve made his query the metal scales under the Leviathan shuddered before slowly shifting aside. Inside the scales where individual Chitauri ground troops, numbering in the final hundreds, waiting to be deployed. Steve was numb. 'A troop carrier?! This thing is a transport vehicle?'.

The Leviathan made a quick swerve and then performed a low altitude pass through the city, devastating multiple buildings with it's spiked hood, it's huge mass making sure that a contest between it and a building always ends with building eviscerated. It then produced a bone chilling rumble which sent the still intact glass quivering. Steve paled even further. 'Oh God, what now?'

***Crack* *Boom***

The troop compartments that had previously opened, for a lack of better term, bombarded the surrounding area with it's occupants. The armored Chitauri, not even breaking a sweat, crashed into buildings and pavements alike, easily walking of the impact like nothing, before firing on the people and buildings that we're still present.

Bolts of energy rained down on the people as they scrambled to safety, many being gunned down in the process. The Leviathan paid no heed to the destruction it had caused and slowly made it's way to the next designated sector for another bombing run.

"Stark the city can't take any more of this. You have to lead it away from here."

I'll think of something Cap. Just… just make sure to save as many as you can.*

Tony's voice was somber. Steve silently swore. 'We are not equipped sufficiently to deal with something like this. This is bad. And it will only get worse.'

As if insult to injury, Natasha's voice once more rang out.

The Quinn jet is hit. We are going down fast. Sorry Captain, we won't be able to provide any more air support.*

"Shit"

Tony himself was swearing. He quickly enquired Jarvis on the status of the Quinn jet.

"Agent Romanova and agent Barton have successfully escaped from the jet Sir. Though the jet itself is out of commission."

"Damnit. Fine. Jarvis patch me through to Fury."

"Sir?"

"We need all the help we can get Jarvis, patch me through."

"Yes Sir"

This is Agent Hills. What do you need Stark?*

"Where the hell is Fury?"

Director Fury is currently unavailable. I'll be the one taking all of your requests. What do you need Stark?*

"Fine, we are heavily outgunned. Is there anything you can do to help? We can keep going but the city itself will be caught in the cross fire."

We have already dispatched several hundred ground troops, though it'll take nearly 20 minutes for them to get there. The US defenses are also being dispatched but it'll take them even longer to reach you.*

"Not good enough agent Hills. In 20 minutes the city will be nothing more than a pile of rubble. What about the helicarrier?"

With the patchwork repair job on it, the helicarrier is just too slow. Besides, Loki's little escapade crippled nearly all of our defenses and Hulk's little slug fest grounded nearly all our jets. Even if we reach there in time, we'll be nothing more than a juicy target.*

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

I'm sorry to say this Stark, but right now you're on your own.*

"Figures. What else is new?"

Thankfully Jarvis quickly piped in with good news. "Sir Point Break is enroute to rendezvous with Captain. Loki is no longer on the tower."

"Finally, some good news! Relatively speaking of course"

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Natasha Romanova was not a superhero. She knew that much. She was a spy, an assassin. A product of a failed world view. There was not a single heroic bone in her body, she knew that much. She was not destined for great things nor was she some prophesied saint. And she was fine with it. She was fine being a scapegoat. She was fine with drenching her hands in blood. She was fine being broken for the sake of the world. So it was a surprise that she, for the first time in a long time, cursed herself for not being special, for not being more. 'I mean having a bit of magic on hand would make shooting these things a hell of a lot more easier. What am I even doing with these guns?'

Her musings were cut short by Clint piping up beside her. "Don't give me that look Nat."

"I don't know what your talking about." Natasha quipped as she returned fire on a Chitauri trying to flank them from the back. She quickly ducked and sprang back as her position was hailed on by bolts of enemy fire. She quickly darted through multiple crushed cars while Clint sprayed down suppressing fire with his bow.

"Don't try that. I'm talking about that look right there. The 'I have no clue about what I'm doing here' look. I know that look, I practically invented it."

"You did not invent it." Was Natasha's exasperated reply.

"Nat, really I get it. I mean I clearly have it worse off than you, but I get it." Clint sighed as vaulted side ways while simultaneously dodging three energy bolts whilst stringing two explosive trick arrows through two separate contingent of hostiles, essentially taking out 3 dozens of the Chitauri by his lonesome.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she disarmed a ground troop by expertly jumping on to it's neck and twirling around it, scooping it's gun with her arm as her powerful legs and hips broke the Chitauri's neck like a tooth pick. "You do not have it worse!"

"Nat, we are fighting an intergalactic alien species that is literally Zerg rushing our planet through a space portal made from a magic space cube under the orders of a psychopath demigod who had also taken over my mind… and I have a bow and arrow…"

"I swear Clint if you use the 'I have a bow and arrow' excuse one more time."

"What!?" Clint cried out, "It's a perfectly reasonable excuse. You at least have guns. I mean guns actually make more sense than most of the things that have been happening these past few weeks."

"Whatever you say you big baby _( 'HEY!' )_. Just keep shooting."

"You wound me Nat."

Clint grunted an affirmative as he once again backflipped through the air, dodging five more shots, and prepared another arrow to take a few more Chitauri out, but was beaten to the punch by a torrential downpour of lightning that smashed down on to every Chitauri soldier, frying them to a crisp, within a 200m diameter vicinity.

***Crack* *Crack* *Boom***

Thunder rolled like God's fury as the hammer of Thor smashed down on to the pavement, melting the asphalt and concrete by the sheer heat from the residual charge surrounding it. Clint tightened his grip on his bow as a very angry God of Thunder touched down in a stumble alongside it, cracking the pavement even further.

Natasha let out a relieved breath. "Thor, nice of you to join us. What kept you?"

Thor growled a menacing low. He straightened himself and inhaled deeply, trying to relieve as much of his frustration as he can before addressing the two humans. "Loki cannot be reasoned with. I had hoped to convince him to stop this madness, but I fear he's more afraid of the true master of the Chitauri than the consequences of his actions. He is currently flying and directing his forces himself. I'd expect heavy retaliation soon."

This is Rogers, agent Romanova do you read?*

"Loud and clear Captain, what's the plan?"

I need all of you to rendezvous at the Square. The snake thing just dropped in about a hundred troops on civilians. I won't be able to do anything fast enough to make a difference. Is Thor here yet? If he is tell him he's on clean up duty*

"Copy that Captain. All right you two listen up. There is a massive enemy concentration near the Times Square, Captain Rogers has his hands full as it is. Thor, he wants you to head directly into the city and take out as many of those things as you can. Clint and I will catch up. Make sure that the civilians are safe. Understood?"

"As you say then. We shall meet up at this Times Square and try to put an end to this madness." Thor retorted as he spun his hammer faster and faster and then lept off into the cityscape, thunder once again rolling in his wake.

"So… that happened."

"Let's go Clint." Natasha sighed, picking up a Chitauri energy rifle.

'We'll stop them… hopefully.'

* * *

_-Line_ Break-

* * *

***Zoom* *Crack***

Steve silently swore as he dodged yet another volley of energy bolts. The enemy was smarter than he had anticipated. They had quickly pinned him down after they had dropped down from the Leviathan, immediately recognizing the threat he posed. He peeked over his shield with his M1911 and fired off two shots, successfully killing one and critically injuring another.

'They're relentless!' He thought as another volley peppered his position. Instead of weaving through the shots like before, Steve charged into the blanket fire, angling his shield so that every possible injury was reflected back on to the enemy troops. He managed to kill five of the hostiles with his tactic before a fork of lightning crashed into them from the skies, Thor joining him on the ground shortly after.

"Any luck with your brother?" Steve asked and grimaced as he saw Thor's face twist into a nasty frown.

"I tried my friend, but Loki… he escaped on to one those flying Chariots. He's currently leading his army from the front lines. The change in their tactics are likely his doing."

"Figures. He did look like the difficult type. And the Tesseract? Is there anything you could about that or the portal."

"I am afraid not my friend. The Tesseract is beyond anyone bar the All Father himself. The machine is too well guarded for us to even get close. Loki, it seems, was fully intent on winning Earth."

"He's not winning anything if we have anything to say about it. We'll just have make do wit-"

***BOOM!* *ROAR!***

A sudden explosion shuddered through the city, shattering multiple windows on multiple buildings, which was immediately followed by an ear shattering roar of pain and anger. The ground trembled as the pained roar reverberated through the now silent streets.

Whoops! Sorry, my bad.*

A sheepish voice cracked in through the comms.

"Stark? Ju-just what was that?"

Ah I shot that floaty snake thing in the eye with a bunker buster. Turns out those things are also missile proof. And angry! Very very angry- whoa there!*

"Jesus Christ Stark!"

"Truly a formidable warrior. A little too talkative for my taste but-"

Captain this is Natasha, what was that?*

"Tony was distracting one of the big ones."

Ah that makes sense. Why does that make sense? On a side note, we'll be with you in one minute. We'll brief each other then. _I need a vacation after this_*

"Copy that Widow." Steve signed off. Just as he about to address Thor, more Chitauri show up, performing essentially bombing runs on the two Avengers. Thor quickly took to the air, shrugging off the bolts like they were hardly there while Steve picked up an energy rifle and started picking enemies out one by one from behind his shield. They are quickly joined in by Natasha and Clint as they continue to take down wave after wave of flying soldiers. Thor sensing the problem, charged his lightning and swung horizontally, unleashing a foot thick pillar of arcing electricity, wiping out the entirety of the hostile forces, effectively ending the short skirmish.

Thor looked around, "This cannot go on any longer. Loki's forces would eventually tire us out."

***Vrooom* **

Any response was cut off as the sound of a motorbike was heard from the debris. Seconds later the said motorbike was seen being ridden by none other than Dr. Bruce Banner.

Surprise and relief assaulted the Avengers as the possibly strongest of their members finally made his appearance.

Steve quickly called out Tony, "Stark, he's here!"

Banner? Heh, told you so. Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you. _(*** ROAR ***) _Yeah yeah whine all you want you overgrown gecko you.*

Bruce looked sheepish as he gestured around. "Um, hey everyone. This… this all seems terrible…"

" I've seen worse…" Natasha smirked out.

"I'm sorry about what happened Agent Romanova. I-"

"No! No i-it's okay. Nothing too bad happened and well, frankly we could use some worse."

'Is this happening right now?' was the thought that ran through nearly every ones mind barring Natasha, Bruce and Thor for obvious reasons.

Tony was… amused for the lack of better terms. *Alright you two,you can make googly eyes at each other later. I'm bringing the party to you.*

Bruce choked in his spit and Natasha looked taken aback but she quickly schooled her features, ignoring Clint's mirth filled expression. Thor as usual missed all the social cues and patted Bruce on his back. "It's good to see you again my friend. We shall once again revel in the joys of glorious combat." Thor thundered out as he kept patting Bruce.

"Ahahaha… please don't revel."

***CRAAASHH!***

The sound of buildings crumbling ran loud through Times Square as Tony was seen frantically dodging enemy shots as he swerved towards the gathered Avengers, the daunting form of the Leviathan gliding in to view behind him. Buildings were bowling over like dominoes as the Leviathan disregarded everything except for the pest that had injured it.

"I uh, I don't see how that's a party…" Natasha voiced out.

Thor smirked as he adjusted the grip on his hammer and looked at Bruce, who had an uneasy look on his face. "Are you ready my friend?"

"As I'll ever be I guess." Bruce's expression changing from an uneasy one to a resigned one. He started slowly walking towards the monstrous alien seemingly without a care in the world, confusing the rest slightly. Thor only smirked knowingly.

Steve couldn't help but call out, "Dr Banner. Now would be a good time as any to get angry."

Bruce didn't even slow down his languid pace as he turned around to look at Steve. "That's my secret Captain. I'm… I'm always angry."

***Riiiiiip***

The sound of ripping fabric was heard by everyone present. A kind of heavy set pressure was building up. Tony quickly shot over the now growing man and aimed up at the monster that was chasing him.

***BANG!* *GROAN!* *CRASH!***

A single punch.

The ground cracked like thin ice, the slab like feet of the green beast digging into it. The armor of the mighty Chitauri Leviathan, capable of shrugging of a sustained salvo from a squad of Nova Grid Fighters in formation, splashed onto itself as if made of jelly, bending and shearing around the massive fist embedded in it like it was made of _paper._ The sheer mass of the creature not even registering for the green beast, it folded upwards, it's momentum still carrying it forward. The heavy armor pieces crumbled like Lego bricks, exposing the organic tissue beneath. Tony wasted no time shooting a souped up version of an incendiary missile at it, turning the entire thing into charred fragments. The sounds of battle immediately died down. The Chitauri seemingly taken aback. The easy victory that was promised no where in sight. Loki himself was mildly surprised.

'Tenacious bunch aren't they?' he mused.

The Chitauri snapped out of their daze, recognizing the true nature of the threat before them. All together, they took off their visors, and bellowed a warcry.

***Scream!* *ROARRRR!***

The challenge being seemingly met by the Hulk, the personification of Bruce's strength.

Cries of challenge was being repeated, Loki himself getting slightly excited. 'Their spirits are being mended. That won't do.'

He smirked.

"Sent the rest."

***GROAN!* *ROOOAAARRRR!***

The seemingly dormant portal rippled like a lake. The Avengers themselves paled, even Thor breaking out a cold sweat. Hulk snorted, unimpressed, but there was a tightness in his demeanor that wasn't there before. Clint gulped down hard, tightening his grip on I'm weapon of choice. Natasha steeled herself, going back inside her indifferent shell. Steve and Tony shared a look, nodded and turned to address the others. Loki was amused, as dozens of massive Leviathans and thousands of flying soldiers poured out of the portal. Yet because of this laser like focus on the portal and it's inhabitants, both sides failed to notice a small spec of purple light, almost like a small star, swiftly changing it's course.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**-Chapter End-**


	2. Battle of New York, Part 2

**A/N: Hello fellow mellow readers! It is I randmReader ****_(and the crowd goes wild). _****Thank you, thank you very much! Oh yes! All the love my dear readers! All! The! Love!**

**...Sorry not sorry. Anyway I'm back with the next chapter for Vacation! The name of the fic will make sense in the coming chapters so don't worry about that. But more importantly, thank you for liking my story. It is my second time writing anything, and well, I'm pretty happy with the results. I was expecting something much much worse, since I use my phone for this, because I'm****_ broke as fudge_**** just like my laptop! Huzzah! Huzzah I say! **

**Anyway thank you once again for reading my story. I'll try to upload every five days or so, but I don't think that's realistically possible, so sorry in advance if I'm late. If anyone's curious about my fairy tail fic, I'll probably continue it after I make a good headway into this one. Also please support me on my , and stay tuned for more exciting chapters. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Scene: Mesosphere, Roughly 75 kilometers above New York, May 4th 2012.

S.H.I.E.L.D. controlled satellites zoomed through empty space, documenting every aspect of the conflict happening below. Multiple satellites would create complicated fly-by maneuvers as they recorded the Earth's surface, missing each other by literal inches. The marvel of human engineering and programming was set in display as they weaved through all obstacles.

All except one.

Satellite no.B1443's final death throes were lost to the vaccum of space as it smacked face first into an ethereal wall of purple flames, before exploding into a million pieces. If another satellite were to look for the cause for it's brethren's demise, it would feast it's optics on a giant, purple, humanoid energy construct in the form of an ethereal Karasu Tengu. If one were to look closer, they would see that the near opaque Gundam like energy construct was housing four teenagers, two males and two females, inside it. The teenagers were none other than the legendary Team 7 plus the fabled Byakugan princess. If one were to hear the conversation happening inside it though, they would be mostly confused.

"Alas my dear comrades, even though our fated battle to save our home world was hard fought and victorious, even though my dearest most beloved of all beloved friend and all-round badass Lord Naruto was able to defeat the Otsutsuki fiend named Netori in an epic clash of manliness and was able to save his beloved Hyuga princess, our joy was not to be. For I am too emo for this world and our own and such during our return trip, my emo filled mystic eyes of purple doom **throbbed with it's forbidden power. **I had no choice but to warp all of us into this totally different dimension to save our lives… instead of, you know, warping to our world."

"Naruto, please don't tease Sasuke-san like that."

"But Hinata~! It was all his fault!"

"First of all idiot, this mess is not my fault. And secondly and more importantly, I…Am…Not…An…EMO!"

"I don't know Sasuke, Naruto maybe onto something there."

"Not you too Sakura!"

"You were totally an emo Sasuke. You'd always be like this emo loner saying crap like 'My eyes can see through your all things in this world', or 'My eyes are steeped in darkness' and stuff like that."

"I do not talk like that!"

"You do."

"Yup."

"Sorry Sasuke-san."

"..."

"Goddamit."

"All jokes aside, I'd guess that the energy pulse I'm sensing down on the surface is the reason why we're here, right Sasuke?"

Naruto Uzumaki asked in a non nonsense tone. Standing 5'11" with a lean but fit build, the young Sage oozed power. A thin coat of white chakra clinging to his body like a wisp of smoke. He wore a black, long sleeved, zipped up shirt and orange pants. A single pouch was strapped onto one of his legs which was filled to the brim with kunai and shuriken. One of his arm was wrapped completely in bandages.

"Your guess is pretty spot on. There's a ridiculously large pool of _Onmyōton _chakra near the planet's surface." Sasuke Uchiha replied. He too stood at 5'11" and was decked out in a purple, long sleeved shirt, over which he wore a pitch black cloak, a chokuto strapped to his back. A single armless sleeve aimlessly fluttered in non existent wind. He too was producing smoke like chakra.

The two Six Paths Sages regarded the source of their current troubles with contemplation. Though in Naruto's case, the contemplation lasted a whopping fifteen seconds.

"You know what? I'm just gonna blow it up."

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were quickly taken aback. Sasuke quickly moved into stop his friend from doing something stupid. Hinata too moved in and placed her arm on Naruto's chest, trying to ease her partner. 'Gosh, I still can't believe that.'

"You're being a bit too irrational Naruto. What's the matter?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he spoke. He was not, however, prepared for the sheer amount of murderous intent that started rolling off the blonde.

Naruto regarded Sasuke with his crimson slits as he spoke with a calm that did nothing to hide his irritation. "Oh, nothing much. It's just, we just saved our world _again_, stopped the egomaniac who was behind it all _again_, who was actually an Otsutsuki all along…_ again. _And not only did he kidnap Hanabi and to**ok** **her eyes**, **_he had the absolute gall to treat Hinata like a goddamn doll, right in front of my eyes, while at the same time spitting on every single one of our sacrifices. _****And when I finally thought it was all over, when I finally thought that I could finally repay Hinata for all the heartache me being an idiot had caused, and finally_, finally_ go home and take a well deserved rest, we're all suddenly in a different world. Which is at war. And I just think this has been a LONG GODDAMN WEEK!" **He roared out into the void.

Hinata immediately wrapped her arm around him and cooed sweet words into his ears as he calmed down. He sheepishly rubbed his head and looked down at her. "Sorry about that. I just got pissed out of know where." He hugged her back while looking at his two friends apologetically. Sasuke and Sakura only looked at the couple with soft smiles.

"Anyway, we should be thankful that we were able to send a message back to Konoha. I've no doubt they'll be taking appropriate counter measures." Sakura chimed in while tugging on her black gloves.

"We should have no problem in returning home once my Rinnegan recharges. But in the meantime we have to find out what caused the spatial instability inside our dimension. Whatever it was, it had enough power to punch through to our dimension, however weak the fabric of our spacetime was at the time." Sasuke shifted his gaze to the surface as he spoke.

"Right then. We won't get anything done just floating around here. What's your call Naruto?" Sakura asked mimicking Sasuke.

Naruto looked down as well, his arms still around Hinata's waist, and spoke. "My clones have already done the primary scouting and just popped. Good news, this planet is a hell of a lot more peaceful, relatively speaking of course, except for a few major conflicts that's going on right now. The population is definitely dominated by humans, though they don't have any usable chakra networks. There are no major chakra sources, other than a few that stands out. I already have most of the basics down and we'll go over it after touching down. Hinata your eyes should have improved after receiving the old man Hamura's Six Paths chakra. Can you see anything?"

"Ah yes. My range with the Byakugan has improved considerably. The bigger conflict you sensed is happening around a portal. It seems that the planet is being invaded by an extra terrestrial species. Most of the fighting is being focused in a single city in which the portal is situated." Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I guess we have no choice. Looks like most of the large chakra signatures are fighting off the invaders. We'll lend a helping hand, because pretty much the entire population is cannon fodder disregarding a few. It is of course our duty to help out our fellow humans in trouble. Coincidentally they also have Ramen."

"Of course they do."

"Damnit Naruto."

"Never change Naruto~"

"Aw~ thanks Hinata!"

"Anyways I'll do one more sweep wit my sensing and we will head down to engage."

Naruto stated, flexing his neck as he did so. A visible wave of chakra pulsed out as Naruto entered his Six Paths Sage form, his eyes turning amber, with his pupils changing to crosses. He immediately frowned and tilted his head to the east, specifically towards a large mountain range, invisible due to the curvature of the planet.

'Hmm? We'll isn't that something…'

* * *

_-Line Break- _

* * *

Scene: New York Sanctum, New York, May 4th 2012

Chitauri Chariots fell down like rain, their transports destroyed by amber energy whips and blasts. A dozen orange and yellow garbed warriors, their ensemble resembling ancient Shaolin monks, moved back and forth in a frenzy, defending the sacred building they stood on. A small contingent of Chitauri made their way towards the building with malicious intent. They opened fire as soon as they reached the building. The energy bolts from their rifles screamed towards the Sanctum, and immediately disappeared as a crystal like spatial disturbance erected itself in front of it. The crystalline spatial field immediately expanded and essentially absorbed the oncoming aggressors. The person who had used the spatial technique let out a small sigh and turned to address the heavy set monk that stood beside her. This person was the Ancient One, the current Sorcerer Supreme. The man assisting beside her was named Wong, a veteran sorcerer.

"How goes the defenses in the rest of the Sanctums Wong?"

"As well as they could be, seeing that all our problems are happening right here. _(BOOM!) _Damnit! They made good hotdogs!"

"Wong, focus."

"Ah! Yes, forgive me Ancient One."

"And the Time Stone?"

"Mordo is keeping it safe. Seeing that none of the aliens are attacking you specifically, I'd say they have no clue about it being here."

The Ancient One sighed again, "I suppose that is the only good thing happening today." She then frowned and looked up at the sky, specifically past the portal.

"What about our guest?" Wong inquired.

"Whatever it is up there, I can't sense it. It's either using a powerful cloaking technique or partially hidden in a pocket dimension."

"You couldn't see it before?" Wong asked again.

The Ancient One softly smiled and looked at Wong. "You know I'm not all knowing Wong."

_"Didn't seem to stop you from snooping out my stash." _Wong muttered.

The Ancient One smiled once more, a bit more teasing than before, "And miss out those heavenly burgers? Absolutely no-"

***THUMP!***

Whatever she was about to say was immediately interrupted as a shockwave of natural energy whipped past the Sanctum, going at an impossible pace, covering the planet multiple times in just a few seconds.

Wong fell to his knees and gripped his head as his sixth sense was assaulted by an unquantifiable amount of energy, the Ancient One stumbling towards the railing experiencing the same. She looked up at the sky with a new found horror as the warriors of Kamar Taj slowly recovered from the sensory assault.

Wong sweated profusely as he looked towards a paler than normal Ancient One and asked in a small voice. "_What in the name of the multiverse was that?" _His face paled further as the Ancient One started slightly shaking.

"Another Infinity Stone? Bu-but that's impossible! Something like this, I should have seen it coming. But then, how?!"

Wong grimaced, shaking himself off the damning thoughts running through his head and looked up. His frown deepened after spying a purple flash in the sky. 'If this was an actual job, I'd have asked for a raise. I wish I at least had a good hotdog damnit!'

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

The monstrous form of the Susanoo hurtled through the clouds, it's massive wings cleaving through the air, leaving vapour trails at it's wing tips. It's speed was otherworldly, more akin to a high speed meteorite, though there was a distinctive lack of heat ablation. The energy construct moved like a bolt of purple colored lightning, the power contained within it clearly on display. It reached the portal within five seconds, halting it's impressive momentum with contemptuous ease. The owner of the Susanoo looked to his companions and spoke languidly. "So, how should we do this?"

Naruto smirked slightly and cracked his fingers and addressed him. "Ehh~ we'll make it showy for once. I mean we're not stuck here or anything like that, so I guess we'll give 'em a little oomph." He spoke confidently, and turned to his friends and became serious.

"Right, Sasuke and Hinata, you'll be the main attack force. We need to ground those fliers as fast as possible. Get to high grounds and snipe as many of them off as you can. Of course keep the collateral damage to the minimum, so no Hasengeki or Susanoo strikes, at least towards the ground or the buildings. Sasuke, Hinata will spot for you for the most part, but she'll provide support as well. Also, make sure to check out the portal for anything strange. Me and Sakura will be taking care of the civilians and the injured before joining with you. We'll also wrap up the ground troops as well. That's okay with you guys right?"

Sasuke smirked at the orders, "Not bad Naruto. I see the Hyuga has rubbed off some smarts on you."

"Jokes on you, Hinata is absolutely awesome, so hah!"

Sakura chided them softly as Hinata blushed a storm up at Naruto's praises. "Boys, fight now flirt later."

"What the he-!"

"Urk! Sakura why?"

"Too easy~"

"*Giggles, Sakura that was a bit too much for them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hinata"

Naruto fought his disgust down and scowled at Sakura. "_Uncool Sakura. _*Ahem* we-well you know what to do right? Let's do this! Sasuke, we'll do an opening salvo and punch through the big ones first."

Sasuke also smoothed his disgusted scowl and nodded, "Right, let's go..."

"Good luck Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata!~"

"Be careful Sasuke..."

"Naturally. You be careful as well Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. The Susanoo opened up as they both stepped out, floating towards the edge of the portal.

"Ready?"

"Hnn."

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

"Goddamit!"

Steve cursed out loud for the nth time as an energy bolt whistled past his head, burning his cowl slightly. He immediately spun into the missed shot and whipped the dead Chitauri in his free hand and hurtled it towards the one that had shot him. The creatures crashed into one another, and promptly fried as lightning struck them and a dozen others.

Steve looked around the overpass they were standing on. 'Both Natasha and Clint won't last long like this. Banner's presence helps but there are too many of them to make a difference. Besides we need both him and Thor to take care of the big ones. That leaves me with Tony. And as much as help he is down here, we need him in the air to stop the airborne ones from spreading out to the rest of the city.'

"Cap, you look like you got a plan." Tony blasted a squad of hostiles before looking at Steve.

Steve looked at Tony exasperatedly and spoke. "I've got part of a plan. About forty percent." He smirked out.

Tony laughed out loud as he fired his Unibeam in a horizontal arc, destroying a group of Chariots doing a fly-by. "Holy shit, Captain America just made a joke. I guess the world _is_ being attacked by aliens. Alright then, let's hear it. Call it out Captain." He spoke out loud, catching the rest of the Avengers' attention.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. You have the lightning, light tho-"

***SHUDDER!* *GROAN* *SHING!***

Steve was cut off from giving his orders as the sound of shearing metal was heard throughout the city. None of the Avengers could believe their eyes as all of the monstrous Levaithans shuddered in pain before their bodies arced down, their jaws opened up in a silent scream, giving everyone a clear view of what had struck them. A small, building sized lance of what looked like black fire was attached to every single one of the alien beasts.

***Sizzle* *Pop!***

The sound of vaporising metals echoed through the now silent battleground. The Avengers and invaders alike, looked on in morbid fascination as black fire leaked from the eyes and mouths of the aliens, consuming them in a matter of seconds, leaving behind multiple teardrop shaped balls of black flames that converged together into a singular mass of flames, which then started floating ominously. Within seconds of the large fireballs' formation, a large ball of _distorted air_ slammed into it, causing the fireball to bloat and explode into a thousand streaks of black light.

The silent battlefield was immediately assaulted from pain filled screeches of the grounded Chitauri, as the black flame streaks punched through them like high caliber rifle rounds, burning thousands of the invading forces into ash and dust in seconds. In just ten seconds, nearly eighty percent of the enemy forces were wiped off the face of the Earth.

Loki was having trouble breathing. He looked around from his Chariot. Where there used to be hundreds and thousands of the Chitauri, only a few hundreds remained. He slowly stood up from his seat, looked towards his command unit and screamed.

_"What in, tHE NAME OF THE ALLFATHER, HAPPENED?!"_

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

_"-HAPPENED?!"_

"Ooh, somebody sounds pissed off. Think we over did it?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and asked.

"Hnn. I don't think so. I mean, the attack was so obvious. You'd think an intergalactic force would react better." Sasuke replied, unimpressed by the lackluster reaction, or more precisely, the lack there off.

"Well nothing we can do about it now. Let's go mess things up even more!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and cheered.

"Hnn. Let's go then Hinata-san. Sakura, make sure you keep an eye on this juvenile."

"Oye! Uncool!"

"Right, I will. Go on Sasuke."

"See ya soon Hinata!"

"Yes Naruto."

Sasuke collapsed the Susanoo, the four shinobi shunshined out, scattering to various places at the same time. Hinata and Sasuke angled themselves towards Stark Tower. Their aim clearly being the portal generator situated on the roof. Not only was the Tower directly below the portal, it also gave them a clear line of sight over many other buildings. Naruto and Sakura shunshined to the streets, Naruto immediately creating a dozens or so shadow clones and scattering them throughout the city. Their plan was simple, the shadow clones would scout out the injured and shepherd them to relative safety, where they, along with Sakura would provide medical support and security. Bashing the asshole that was probably responsible for this mess, who was furiously barking commands on one of the flying machines was also a possibility, but they really wanted to do it, and such no complaints were made by them.

"In fact, I think I'll do just that. You don't mind do ya Sakura?"

"*Sigh* You'll be difficult the entire time if I said no right?"

"Yup!"

"Don't look so happy moron." Sakura yelled before smacking him in the head, planting his head on the freshly cracked pavement. "Fine, go ahead. Just give me a couple more clones, alright?"

"Mmff fou mffafmmufa"

"What?"

"*Cough*Cough* Uh-I said, thank you Sakura."

"*Sigh* Just don't blow up the city okay. I know you're still pissed but try to keep the asshole responsible for this alive. He is mostly this world's problem too."

Naruto grinned at her as he rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom~"

"Why you little!"

"Yikes! Gotta go Sakura." Naruto screamed as he ran off from Sakura's wrath, creating more clones in the process. Sakura shook her head in a 'What can you do?' manner and turned to the clones.

"Right, time to get to work. Let's go clones."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

_-Scene Change- New York Sanctum_

Multiple avatars of the blonde shinobi spread throughout the city. Sakura had already relayed her instructions to them and thus their primary objective was safe guarding the people. Clone number 21 had a different objective though. He blitzed through the streets, wall running and shunshinning through multiple city blocks, before finally coming to a stop at an old, seemingly abandoned, four storey building.

'Damn… That's one hell of a genjutsu. Must have taken them a long time to set it up. Not that it matters anyway.'

He then slowly walked up to the building, and called out. "Oye! I know you guys are up there. I'm coming up as well." He then proceeded to literally walk up the building.

Wong gripped the Kali sticks he had armed himself with and looked towards the Ancient One. The Ancient One herself was holding her staff in a death grip. Whatever being this blonde was, he was more than powerful enough to annihilate all of them. This was of course, disregarding his speed. And most importantly, there was the added problem of the Infinity Stone she had sensed. The rest of the warriors shuffled alongside them, tensing up for an attack. After what seemed like hours, the blonde intruder jumped up on to the roof, and blinked innocently.

"Who are you intruder? You do not belong in this realm." The Ancient One called out to the blonde.

"Uh- wow you guys are really stressed out aren't ya. You can relax though, I'm not here to fight you or anything like that." The blonde said jovially, rubbing his head in the process. The clones' seemingly infectious mood didn't seem to faze the Masters of Mystic Arts as they slid into their respective stances.

The Ancient One, still wary, spoke calmly. "You do realize that your claims are hard to believe. Especially after _that_ show of force." Her blood ran cold when the clone only chortled slightly before shaking his head.

"Show of force? *Chuckles* Uh-huh, yeah let's go with that. But no, like I said I'm not here to attack you. I just wanted to ask you about what's going on here. We know that this place is being invaded, but you guys seem to be content with just defending this building." The clone asked, his eyes dancing with barely hidden mirth.

'We? There's more than one?' Wong swallowed hard. The Ancient One's forced calm become more forced. She shifted slightly, but was immediately assaulted by mountains worth of otherworldly pressure. Her breath hitched. But the blonde himself was still sporting a small smile, not unlike what one would give to child.

Just when she thought that the pressure would crush her, it disappeared without so much a flicker. She blinked when the blonde superpower sat down on the floor and motioned them to ease up. "You guys are really tense. Like I said before, I'm not here looking for a fight. I just wanted to ask a few questions."

The Ancient One slowly eased out of her discomfort, and looked up to the others and motioned them to do the same. 'He doesn't seem to be lying. But still...' "You seem to be more powerful than any being on the planet. You could easily coerce the answers out of us, yet you wish us no harm? Why should we believe you?"

The blonde smirked, seemingly confirming something. "Well you just gave the answers to that right now. I'm strong enough to force answers out of you guys, but that would such a Danzo thing to do. So yeah! Besides, you're definitely the oldest person in the city, so you should have pretty much all the answers, along with a hundred different ways to escape."

The Ancient One seemingly regained her calm, though she did quirk her eyebrow at the 'oldest' comment. "Hmm, your logic is reasonable, but we do not gain anything from this exchange. How about this, we shall answer each other's questions, within reason of course."

"Eh sure, why not? I'll go first!" The clone shrugged before throwing one of his hands up. The Ancient One smiled at his childlike behavior before nodding in consent. Whatever she was about to say was immediately lost as she and everyone one on the roof was immediately assaulted with tangible killing intent. The pressure was so intense, light itself was being distorted. Some of the warrior monks fell to the floor, unconscious. The stronger ones struggled to even breathe. Wong himself was shaking like a leaf. The Ancient One took a step back in horror. And during all this, the blonde had not stopped smiling. His crimson slitted irises seemingly stared into their souls as he made his question, his voice distorted into a combination of his natural pitch along side the voice of something much,_ much_ bigger.

**"What exactly is the power source of that portal? And why do you have something similar in your little mountain retreat?"**

* * *

_-Scene Change-_

Stephanie was scared. Scratch that... She was scared _shitless_. What was supposed to be just a trip with her Dad has turned out to be just a _gosh darn alien invasion._ 'Screw this pile of crap!'

"Annie, you alright?" Her Mom, bless her sweet soul, ran her finger through her daughter's hair, trying to keep a brave face. "Daddy will come back soon, okay? You'll see... We'll get out of this mess safe and sound."

Any other day, Stephanie would have shrugged of her mom's hand, 'I'm sixteen Mom! I'm not a baby anymore.' she'd say. But this time, she'd let it slide.

"I'm fine Mom. Dad'll be fine too, okay?" Stephanie crawled closer to her mother. They were inside a small family diner when the building collapsed. Thankfully, mainly due to the buildings' designers, no one was crushed. They were however trapped. 'Like fish in a bowl.' She heard someone whisper. Her Dad and a few others were outside when the building caved in, and had left to find help. That was ten minutes ago. 'Ten minutes, oh God please not my Dad!'. Stephanie buried her face in her mother's neck. She could hear explosions and screams echoing outside. Her mother was also shaking slightly, her hope slowly crumbling away with each explosion, with each scream.

Suddenly all the sounds from outside ceased. The people trapped alongside her held their breath, herself doing the same. Five agonizing minutes of silence later, footsteps were heard outside right.

"It's here right?" An unfamiliar but thankfully human voice asked out loud.

"Ah yes! Please can you get them out?"

A surge of excitement blasted through her nerves. 'It's Dad!'. She could feel her mother sag in relief and hug her tighter. She herself was tearing up in relief.

"Alright! Time to get to work. You might wanna stand back a bit." The unknown voice called out.

***Thump* *Tremble***

The collapsed building trembled. A loud sound, like someone stomping hard on the ground was heard. Then suddenly multiple large columns of Earth started rising up from the ground. The columns lifted the collapsed roof and then created a net like support structure among themselves to keep the debris from falling down again. Stephanie looked on in fascination as sunlight streamed inside what looked like a custom made Pagoda with no walls from the outside. Her musings were forgotten when her mother got up and yelled at her father. "James!"

"Liz! Annie! You're both okay right? Nothing's hurt right?"

"We're fine James. Thank God nothing happened to you. I- I don't think I coul-"

Her mother's words were cut as her dad pulled them both into a hug. Stephanie squeezed as hard as she could, thanking everything for giving her dad back. Her dad suddenly shifted from the hug and looked at a blonde haired teenager looking at them with a sweet smile. "Thank you, for saving my family. Thank you so much!." She heard her dad say. She shifted her head to get a clearer look at the blonde, but he nodded his head and shouted a 'You're welcome.' before disappearing. She heard her mother gasp in surprise and look at her dad.

"James, wha- who was that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he saved us."

Stephanie looked at the place she had last seen the boy and for some random reason looked up at the adjacent building. She stiffened slightly when she saw the same blonde hanging onto the ledge of the building. She met his eyes, full of mischief and happiness, and nodded when he signalled her to keep quite, after which he kipped up and over the ledge and disappearing.

'So cool!'

* * *

_-Scene Change- With the Avengers_

"What just happened?"

Clint's voice cut through the silence like an arrow, knocking the rest of the Avengers out of stupor.

"I don't have a clue. Stark?" Steve asked out.

Tony however was looking towards the Stark Tower. Steve frowned and grasped his shoulder. "Stark, what's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to break into the portal device, and their having a better time at it than I did."

This only added to Steve's worry. "How are they doing it. Not even your armor's weapons could put a dent on that thing's shield."

Tony looked towards the rest of the gang and spoke seriously. "That's what worries me the most. Their using some sort of black colored flames. Sound familiar?"

"Then it's a third party." Natasha chimed in. The Avengers shared an apprehensive look. But before Steve could give out an order, the portal shuddered again before expanding, growing larger and larger, until finally it covered the entire cityscape.

"Did they do this?" Natasha gulped. Tony shook his head in negative. "The expansion was triggered from the other side. This, is very very bad."

"Alright then. Thor, Stark, fly to the portal and destroy anything trying to get through. Hulk, I want you to smash anything that does. Give us a lift to the Tower and we'll try to do something about the third party." Steve steeled his voice and barked out. The Avengers nodded in consent before rocketing off. They reached the Tower roof in seconds, and was immediately greeted by two teens standing in front of the device.

The female among them turned around and greeted them with a polite smile. The Avengers were slightly taken aback by her demeanor and her blind looking eyes.

"Hello, forgive us for dropping in suddenly. We were dragged into this place by this device without our consent and we're trying to shut it down. My name is Hinata Hyuga and it's my pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly.

The Avengers blinked, as the seemingly Royal teenager summed up half of their questions before they could even put a word in. Natasha stepped forward and spoke. "Are you some sort of alien Princess? The fact that you can see us with those eyes means that you're not entirely human."

Thud*

The Avengers immediately turned their attention to the back haired make that was standing behind her. The young man looked at the heroes with an unnerving amount of nonchalance. Behind a beheaded Chitauri Command Unit slowly slumped down. Before they could say anything the young man turned towards the now named Hinata and spoke.

"These things are not truly alive. They are more akin to puppets than true sentient creatures. They seem to be about to send their major attack force now. If you're done speaking with the locals then please head to Sakura and help her out. Breaking open that barrier is no longer a priority. I'll do a proper debrief later. Just know that we may be stuck here for a while." The teen spoke with the air of a war veteran. The girl simply nodded and turned to the Avengers.

"Please leave the bulk of the enemies to Sasuke-san here. If you have any questions, I'd advice waiting until the fight is over." Hinata politely spoke.

Steve's head was spinning. He saw the other teen about to leave and quickly stepped forward with his hand out. "Hey! Wait a min-!" His words died in his throat as his eyes focused on the tip of the Sasuke's blade rested near his neck, lightly scrapping the material of his armor near his throat. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you have any sort of power over us." He spoke calmly.

'I didn't even see him unsheathing his sword!'

Steve looked towards Clint and Natasha and saw them still like a statue, the seemingly demure young woman between them with a black knife pointed at their respective necks.

Clint slowly unhooked a trick arrow head, a stun type one, but he was instantly stopped by the blade moving slightly against his neck. "Ah! Please don't. You may think that a flash bang will help you, but we are not enemies. That is unless you force our hand."

'How'd she even see me?!' Clint gulped. "That's a nice trick. Must be really popular with the kids eh?"

Hinata only giggled slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about mister."

Natasha swore again. 'She moved so fast! What the hell are we supposed to do to something we can't even see.'

Sasuke's voice cut in once more. "Be thankful that we're on your side soldier. " He then sheathed his sword before floating up into the side. Hinata herself teleported from in-between the Avengers to the edge of the tower. "We will meet you after sorting out this mess. Until then." She smiled, bowed and disappeared.

Clint sat down abruptly, startling both of his companions. "What the fu-"

* * *

_-Scene Change- With Loki_

"-fudge is wrong with your helmet? Ahahaha, oh my God my sides! You look like a freaking a reindeer! Oh wait, Pervy-Sage said something about weird people who dess up as animals 'cuz of their fetishes. Are you a weird pervert like that Mister Reindeer?"

Loki was not amused. In fact he was the exact opposite of amused. He was pissed! More than pissed! Never had he thought that he would meet another obnoxious blonde that he wanted to do murder personally. He was angry when his forces were destroyed, but now? Now? Now he was _absolutely, positively, fu*ing more than pissed._

"YOU! You! You're the reason my soldiers were destroyed aren't you? You're the one that is threatening to foil my plans. How dare you?! I'm a God you foolish mortal! And I will not be den-"

He never had the chance to complete his sentence.

***SMACK* *CRAASSHHH!***

A fist covered in blue, flame like wisps, crashed into his face at the speed of lightning, caving his nose in. He crashed into his personal Chariot, destroyed it with his head, reached the ground in a fraction of a second, created a ridge several hundred meters long and slid to a stop at an intersection, cratering it in the process. The aftershock from the punch then proceeded to destroy every window within a hundred meter radius. Loki couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he could barely twitch as he laid on the ground. His struggling became more frantic as a pair of feet landed within his field of vision. A heart stopping demonic voice then called out.

**"Oye! You're not dead yet right? That's no fun! You did ruin my otherwise long week so I have a lot of frustration to sort through."**

The mortal, no _the monster_ smirked at him. Loki gasped loudly, trying to look at the _thing_ standing before him 'Because there's no way that thing is human.'

"Wha-*Cough* what are you?" He wheezed out.

The blonde smirked at him, his crimson slit eyes crinkling in mirth.

**"Reindeer man~ I'm your worst nightmare. Try not to pass out too quickly, alright?~"**

* * *

**-Chapter End-**


	3. Battle of New York, Final

**Hello hello everyone! randmReader in da house tonight. **

**Sorry not sorry**

**We'll here I am, with another chapter to boot. Ain't that something?**

**Once again I thank all of you for your time and support, and I won't take too much of you time, so on with the chapter. **

**Also, some people might be a little disappointed with the pace of this chapter, but I assure you this is being done purposefully. You may also notice a significant lack of Naruto flexing Loki, but I have already planned to show you the full one sided smack down in the next chapter. I might also shit on a few senators. And address some context as well. **

**But enough of that, on with the show. **

**Please support me on ****/SenViz**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Scene: New York Air Space, May 4th 2012

***CRACK*CRACK*BOOM!***

Thunder rolled as humongous pillars of lightning flashed in the now dark skies, the city sized portal blocking out the Sun in it's entirety. Thor weaved through a literal rain of Chitauri that fell down from the void in the heavens. Tony flew by him multiple times, shooting down scores upon scores of the invading aliens.

"Sir, armor power supply at 63 percent. You will lose power in about three hours if you keep current usage. Suit temperature is at 52 Celsius and steadily rising. Weapons will overheat in 30 minutes with current usage. This doesn't look like something we can win Sir."

Tony grimaced at the statistics. He performed a long sweeping aileron roll, decimating huge swaths of the Chitauri with his high powered lasers. "Just keep the numbers on the HUD Jarvis. Also what's the status on our Tower guests?"

"As you say Sir. The intruders are no longer on the tower. One of them, designated Sasuke, is currently enroute to the portal. The female, designated Hinata Hyuga has sped away, presumably to the city. Also Sir… it seems that Loki is down…"

"Wait! What do you mean sped away? And what the hell was that about Loki?"

"It is as you heard Sir. Miss Hinata simply disappeared in a burst of speed. My sensors clocked her in at about around Mach 68. And regarding Loki, it seems he has been incapacitated by a blonde teenager."

'Mach 68? How in the world did she do that?' Tony thought incredulously. His musings were cut short at the image Jarvis had placed in his display.

Thor's frowned in confusion as he saw his ally stumble in the middle of the air, before seemingly regaining his cool. He quickly dispatched another hundred in sweep and quickly caught up to the armored Avenger and spoke out in concern.

"Stark, are you alright?"

Tony glanced at him and spoke while chuckling nervously a couple of times. "Ah, no no, I'm fine. More than fine. Yup. Also quick question, would you get pissed if someone pummeled Loki into the ground with extreme prejudice?"

"What do you mean Stark?"

Tony grunted as the next wave of Levaithans lumbered in through the portal.

"You know what? It's probably nothing."

"I don't enjoy your cryptics Stark." Thor frowned, and backhanded an energy bolt fired at him without even looking back.

Tony only chuckled once more before getting back into the game. "Neither do I big guy."

"Do you always banter like this when your world is threatened or is it just some sort of coping mechanism for your people?"

A foreign voice cut through their conversation. Both the Avengers flinched due to the sudden interruption. "_Jarvis! How the hell did he sneak up on us?" _Tony hissed into his visor. Thor himself was taken aback and quickly took an aggressive stance towards the interloper.

"State your name stranger!" He growled. A growl which promptly died a miserable death as killing intent crashed down on them from all sides, the floating young man, 'Sasuke' Tony's mind supplied, regarding them with utter indifference.

"This is?!" Thor choked. He looked at the unknown teenager and gripped his weapon harder.

"Killing intent, but you already knew that." Sasuke said.

Thor scowled even more. Tony stuttered from the sidelines, "H-hey, um, Thor? A -ah, little context please?"

"A common skill belonging to powerful warriors. It allows you to project your absolute will to kill your foes on to them, paralysing them through that undeniable fear of death. Some can even kill you with just this intent. To have such unholy murderous intent, what form of nightmarish creature are you?" Thor growled out, once he had regained his breath, his voice not hiding his personal promise of pain.

Sasuke simply looked at him with a small, confident smirk.

"I'm just a shinobi."

Tony also shook himself from, _whatever that was, _and pointed one of his repulsors at the young man. " Whatever that was and whoever you are, it doesn't seem like you're here to make buddy buddy with us, so give me one good reason to not shoot you in the face." He barked out, repulsors powering up with each word.

Sasuke simply disappeared from his position, and with in seconds, the endless rain of the Chitauri had instantly changed into a hail storm of blood, bone and body parts. Thor made a choking sound, while Tony took a sharp inhale.

"What?!"

The mysterious young man appeared before the Avengers once again, and calmly pointed out. "Does that answer your question?"

Tony sagged in mid air. "Jarvis?"

"Sir, Mister Sasuke instantly accelerated to an estimated 2892 times the speed of sound before eliminating all the hostiles."

Thor swallowed hard. "How? How did you?"

"_Power_." Sasuke intoned, that single word sending alarm signals through the Avengers. "My power to be accurate. That should be enough for an explanation don't you think?"

Thor only nodded. He looked at Tony, who looked like he wanted to say something, and shook his head in negative. He then looked towards Sasuke and asked in a wary tone, "Can you at least state your intentions?"

"We are here to help. That's all you'll get for now. Get to ground level and assist your green friend. I'll take care of them here."

Tony immediately rose up to protest, but was once again silenced by Thor, "He's beyond us Stark. There would be no point."

Sasuke only looked mildly amused as he summoned the Complete Body Susanoo while flying up in to the portal. The chakra construct instantly dwarfed nearly everything in its vicinity. The ground shook as it's powerful wings created hurricane force winds from their sheer presence alone. Hundreds of Chitauri ships that had crossed over to Earth splashed against the ethereal armor like raindrops before being shrugged off.

Tony gulped and shook internally, while screaming in his mind, _'I was going to pick a fight with that?!'_

His mental break down was interrupted by Jarvis's cool voice.

"Sir, director Fury is on the line. Should I patch him through?"

Tony took a moment to reevaluate his life choices before giving the go ahead as he signalled Thor to head to the ground level.

"Stark!" Fury's voice barked out in his visor. "What in the name of moth*Fu*ing God is going on over there?"

"I don't have clue, and frankly I don't give a damn anymore."

"What the fu-* Stark?"

"Fury, I've been asking the same question this entire day, and it's been one hell of a long day today."

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Scene: Space, Chitauri Capital ship Tyrant's Lament

...100% Compilation

Statistics Generated

Asset Count/ Registered : 300,000,000

Asset Count/ Observed : 299,995,165

Error... Error...

Asset Count/ Observed : 299,993,548

Asset Count/ Observed : 299,991,982

Asset loss ... Minimal.

Deploying More Assets.

Asset Count/ Deployed : 23,000

Error... Error...

Asset Count/ Deployed : 0

Recalibrating Onboard Computing

Recalibration Interrupted

Alert... Alert...

Ultra Massive Gravity Well Detected

Adjusting Approach Vector

Error... Err-

* * *

_-Scene Change- With Sasuke_

Few Moments Earlier

The massive form of the Susanoo jetted into the void. Sasuke sighed as he looked into the absolute beauty of the cosmos, marred by the presence of the nearly endless fleet of Chitauri. His Rinnegan rippled as he looked on, cataloging the numbers, functions and intricacies of the alien ships.

"Nearly three hundred million. *Sigh* And here I thought this would be easy."

He languidly swung his arm out, the Susanoo mimicking the movement, and annihilated the response team that was sent in response to him, with a mountain sized chakra blast in the shape of a sword slash.

'Not good enough. It'll take too long to do this, especially with attacks like that. Hm... I could use the **Amaterasu**,but the chance of something escaping is too high. It wouldn't be good if that purple prick found out about us this early in the game. I guess I have no choice, being merciless is the only way.'

"Forgive me, even though you are nothing more than data and codes, I still wished to give you some semblance of respect. But the peace and happiness we fought tooth and nail for is far too important to me than your dignity."

He threw his arm out, gesturing as if crushing something, targeting the largest ship and intoned, **"Chibaku Tensei!"**

The capital ship shuddered visibly before it started crumbling and folding in on itself. The massive Chitauri ship shuddered and groaned, the sounds of it's hull folding in on itself reverberating inside it with deafening intensity. A pale shield flickered around it before disappearing as more and more mass was being compressed into it's center. People standing in the city were treated to this very sight. Sasuke then tightened his grip and within seconds, the entire capital ship instantly crunched into it's center, crushing the once majestic and massive capital ship into a metal ball the size of a large house. It didn't end there.

The destruction of the mothership caused every single Chitauri troop to essentially drop dead, be it soldiers, Leviathans or other Chitauri battleships. This inturn ensured that no ship or soldier would escape the damning gravity well of the Chibaku Tensei. In mere moments after Sasuke Uchiha had entered the fight, the once powerful Ashen Fog Chitauri army was nothing more than a solid, mostly metal ball with the radius of about a kilometer.

"Now to finish it off." The purple armored arm of the Susanoo burst into pale blue light, enshrouding itself in crackling electricity.

**'Chidori Shinso: Raika!' **A solid blue beam of lightning chakra cut through the empty void. If it were on Earth, one would have had the pleasure of hearing the distinctive sound of a thousand birds chirping together. The beam of lightning blasted through the Chitauri planetoid before enveloping it completely, the arcs of lightning flashing across the planetoid's surface, before it suddenly and violently exploded into nothingness. The whole world watched the spectacle, blinded by the sheer amount of light and heat of the explosion produced by this single person. They balked before this display of power and shivered as one.

'Is this the power of God?' The world would think in unison.

Meanwhile Sasuke himself was muttering.

_"Why did I do an entire speech? They couldn't hear me obviously, and I bet they wouldn't even understand me. Shit was Naruto right about being an emo? Damn it this is bad!"_

Sighing to himself, Sasuke gave one last look into the void before slightly frowning and left for the portal.

"Thanos huh? Another headache."

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Few Moments Earlier

***BOOM!* * ROAR!* *CRASH***

The sound of destruction filled the air as miniature Earthquakes hit the city a hundred times over. The furious roar of the incredible Hulk sending shivers down the spines of enemies and allies alike. Hundreds of Chitauri soldiers were essentially crushed to death by the Green Beast. Buildings would crumble, the ground would crater and all the while the Chitauri forces that had slipped past the combined efforts of Thor and Iron-Man were sucker punched into paste.

***CRASH!* *ROAR!***

The Hulk's victorious roar echoed out as another Leviathan was grounded after a vicious struggle. Within seconds, he was joined by Thor and Tony as more Leviathans made their way towards the ground. Before Tony could address his fellow Avengers, Jarvis's urgent voice piped in.

"Sir the troop transport vessels will be targeting a large group of injured civilians as they perform their fly-by. There is at least a thousand people here."

"Shit! Thor, Banner, we need to stop these things now! They're targeting a refuge camp!"

Hulk snarled and Thor cursed, both of them sprinting after Tony who had rocketed off. They caught up with the first Leviathan and immediately jumped on its back. The Chitauri stationed inside the Leviathan immediately jumped out on to the Leviathan to deal with the intruders, but they never stood a chance. Hulk and Thor demolished their way through the opposition, essentially flexing away the attacking defenders. Hulk without so much a grunt, ripped a large piece of it's huge armor scales, his strength allowing him to simply tear it out like paper, the ultra durable metal shearing away with screeching sounds. Besides him, Thor cruised through the resistance, the alien soldiers getting crushed by his strength or getting soldered to one another thanks to his lightning.

The combined strength of the two Avengers grounded the first Leviathan, Hulk impaling the armor bit onto it's head with Thor hammering it down.

Tony himself had caught up with another Leviathan and fired a high yield missile into it's then opened maw. The creature was immediately engulfed in a fiery explosion, ceasing to exist within moments. He furiously pushed his armor to reach the next Leviathan, a useless attempt really, and could only grit his teeth as screams once again filled the blacked out sky. Thor and Hulk had dismantled a second one, but that still meant that there were three more left. The Avengers were set in a desperate sprint to reach the eventual bloodbath of innocents, all three of them coming to the conclusion that they weren't fast enough to make a difference.

"Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" Tony cried out as he shot his hyper intensity laser beams at two of the Leviathans, barely scratching their hides, and finally decided to use something with much more kick.

"Jarvis! Reroute all non-essential power to primary weapon!"

"Yes Sir. Rerouting complete."

The centerpiece of his suit glowed ominously as the high pitched whine of the central repulsor cut through the air.

"Shrug this off you son of a bitch."

A beam of light, several foot thick, crashed into one of the Leviathans' head and enveloped it fully. The beam lasted a few seconds before tittering out into light particles. As the beam dispersed, all that remained was the smoking form of the alien beast, it's head portion carved out in a perfect spherical smoldering cut. The same damage was reflected on the buildings behind the aliens, albeit in a much smaller scale as Tony had angled the beam towards the middle of the street they were flying over. Thankfully none of the buildings collapsed. But before Tony could recharge for a second shot, his suit propulsion stuttered before nearly deactivating.

Jarvis's voice cut in immediately. "We are nearly out of power Sir. Now running on emergency reserves. Time remaining till adequate power restoration: 6 minutes 23 seconds."

"No! Damnit! Not now!" Tony cursed out loud.

As Tony was destroying a Leviathan with extreme prejudice, both Thor and Hulk had tried their best to slow the remaining two down. All of their efforts were futile as the two monsters seemingly ignored the damage done to them and turned the final corner that stood before their prey. They immediately cursed and gave chase before they slowed to a stop and gaped. Well Thor gaped. Hulk only sulked, in a relieved manner curiously.

As soon as the two serpentine creatures disappeared behind a corner, one of them was immediately shot back into the intersection before exploding into a million gory bits as a wall of highly compressed, pressurized air slammed into it with the equivalent power required to crush a mountain. The shockwave from the vaccum explosion was so great, Thor and Hulk were thrown back, both of them stopping their momentum by grinding their feet to stop.

***Cha!* *BOOM* *SHANNAROOOOO!***

The second Leviathan was immediately seen flying up vertically as if some great force had literally punted it across the sky with a huge uppercut. The armored scales in it's underbelly caved in, it's entire body writhing as if recoiling from a tremendous hit, ensuring absolute destruction of the internals. A tiny silhouette of a person out lined by pinks and reds was also visible as it flew up and smacked into the dying Leviathan's face, it's body exploding in to a cloud of purple blood.

Everyone was silent. There were no screams, no whimpers, no squeaks. Until finally someone cracked.

"Holy Shit…"

The silence only lasted seconds as the Avengers were bombarded with cheers as an entire camp full of hurt and healing civilians rejoiced. Tony and the rest slowly rounded the corners and saw a large group of civilians hugging each other and crying out in relief. A large amount of them were standing around and thanking two sheepish looking teenagers. The black haired one was sporting a charming blush, and looked like an ethereal princess, a fact which was accentuated by her extravagant looking black dress which was adorned with various jewelry and symbolisms. The other teenager sported bubble gum pink, short hair, and looked like a martial artist in training with her red qipao and battle shorts. They were both smiling at the people warmly as they ushered the injured away.

Tony looked at Thor in utter confusion and shrugged, before walking up to the duo. Hulk sniffed before keeping a safe distance away from the camp and looked around for any more threats. Before he could get any further, a young boy wearing an Iron-Man mask slowly walked up to him. He paused and looked at the kid, who looked scared and was slightly trembling.

"Are you gonna stop those aliens?" The kid asked in quiet voice. He seemed to be about to make a run for it. Hulk had a confused expression which turned into a soft smile, which turned into his typical smirk.

He kneeled down in front of the frightened kid and pulled his fist close to the kid.

"Kid name? Hulk's name is Hulk."

"Ah, my name is Peter! A-and I alr-ready know about you Mr-Mr. Hulk." The boy, Peter stammered out.

"No Mr. Just Hulk. Peter knows bump fist?"

"Uh, bum- oh you mean fist bumps!" He exclaimed loudly before stammering in embarrassment. "So-sorry , I uh j-just got super excited and ..."

Hulk nudged his giant fist towards him as he smirked. Peter stared at the fist for a few seconds, before slowly glowing in excitement. "You want me to?"

When the Hulk nodded, Peter withheld his 'This is so cool' scream and lightly bumped his fist against the big green one.

Hulk smirked before getting up and looked down at Peter and stretched his limbs, Peter looking on in awe. "Know what Hulk do now?"

Peter nodded a negative as hulk hunkered down for a sprint.

"Aliens made Hulk angry. Aliens hurt good people. Aliens bad guys. So Hulk'll return favour. **Hulk smash!**"

And after saying that he sprinted off and jumped high, disappearing into the cityscape, and chuckled once more as he heard a faint yell of 'That's so cool!'

Peter took off his helmet and looked up at where Hulk had disappeared into, before grinning and ran into the crowd to find his best friend Ned. 'He's never going to believe this.'

Meanwhile, the remaining two Avengers had reached the two extraterrestrial teenagers. Before Tony could make a peep, the two girls were glomped from behind by two identical blondes, one of which was immediately turned into white smoke.

'What?'

"Hinata! You were so cool back then. You didn't feel anything weird right? Are you tired? Ooh I know you must be hungry! Wait you're turning really red! Are ya sick? Sakura! Hinata's sick or something! Do you need something to drink? Are you feeling light-headed? Do you want some ramen? Blahblahblah..."

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm not sick either. So you don't have to worry okay?" Hinata giggled into her hands at Naruto's antics.

"But Hinata~."

"She said she's fine moron. I swear you clones are getting more and more weird."

"You're just jealous Sasuke's not fawning over you. Admit it Sakura, you're just another crazy cat lady in the maki-"***Poof!***

Tony blinked as the remaining one among the blonde twins was also poofed away, courtesy of a fist embedding his head on the pavement.

Hinata only giggled at their antics before lightly chiding Sakura. The light-hearted teasing among the friends caused all the people in the refuge camp to crack out happy smiles.

Slightly disgruntled by the display but understanding the need for the positivity, Tony waited for the girls to acknowledge their presence. Thor looked at Tony, who had opened his visor, and motioned to the shinobi. He simply gestured Thor to stand down. Moments later Sakura shifted her eyes to the Avengers along side with Hinata and bowed lightly.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. You must be Tony Stark, the Iron-Man? That is what they call you right?"

Tony blinked before nodding slowly, "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry for sounding rude, but what exactly are you people and what the hell are you doing on our planet?" Tony asked bluntly.

"You can think of us as unwilling tourists? I guess that explanation makes the most sense. We were accidentally pulled into your dimension from our own by the spatial disturbance that was originated from the portal. Speaking of portal, Sasuke should be done by now." Sakura spoke with a small smile.

"This dimension... Well that explains a lot. But what do you mean done by now? If you haven't noticed, the enemy is a million strong and he's just one man. And you didn't answer the second question." Tony spoke with a harshness that was usually absent in his voice. Thor shifted his stance in anticipation, but was pleasantly surprised when killing intent didn't just pop into existence.

Hinata immediately piped in. "Mr. Stark rest assured, we are not here with hostile intentions. We simply want to go back home. And by Sasuke-san finishing things up, it should be easier if you just looked up."

Tony looked confused, but before he could speak up Thor immediately called out. "Stark! The portal!"

Tony quickly activated his visor and looked up, preparing for another skirmish, but only staggered in his place as he witnessed the absolute _power _wielded by the alien shinobi.

The rest of the Avengers did not fare any better. Steve gulped hard as he watched, essentially, the formation of a new moon made of flesh and metal before it was absolutely annihilated with what looked like utter ease. Natasha looked at Steve as if she had seen a ghost. "Captain? What should we do now. Are we supposed to fight these things?" One could clearly hear the hopelessness in her voice. 'What the hell can we do to something that can do that?'

Only person not having a mental breakdown was Hawkeye. He simply looked at the Carnage inside the portal before spotting and important detail.

"Hey uh guys? The rest of them are also down."

Steve quickly looked at Clint as he pointed towards the remains of the remaining Chitauri. "Barton, what happened?"

"I don't know Cap, one minute they're fine and in the next they drop like their strings were cut."

Natasha quickly perked up, compartmentalizing the impossible things that had happened for another day, and looked at Clint.

"Like a Hivemind server shut down."

"Exactly. And not just that, I think I see Loki down there."

Natasha and Steve immediately frowned and looked at the general direction Clint had pointed to. "Is he trying to escape?"

"Nope! He's down. And whoever did him in is my personal hero.~"

Cap, this is Tony*

Steve quickly opened his comms.

"Stark, what's the status?"

As you can see, a giant purple samurai just killed an entire army couple of million strong by it's lonesome, I saw a teenage pinkette blow up one of the big ones by punching it after which she performed fifteen different major surgeries on the field, all successful mind you. I don't know Cap. This doesn't feel really real anymore.*

"Stark? What?"

Exactly Cap. Anyway get to the waypoint I marked on Widow's comms. We still need to catch Loki and take care of that portal.*

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Alright we'll meet you down."

He then turned towards the two shield agents and gave them a wry look. "Come on, we still have a megalomaniac to put down. Agent Romanova lead the way."

"Yes sir." Natasha smiled out.

Clint chuckled alongside and simply said, "Trust me when I say this, you're all going to love this."

* * *

_-Scene Change- With Naruto and Loki_

"-and that's how me and Pervy-Sage escaped from Ma's beating. And the moral of this story is?"

"MMFF MFEE FOU MNBMU MMFAAFMFMED!!"

"No silly! The moral of the story is getting your ass lynched is a _thousand _times better than eating Ma's cooking. Seriously Reindeer guy, it's like you haven't paid any sort of attention to my awesome stories. Which kinda reminds me of the time I forgot to pay attention to one of Iruka Sensei's boring lectures. You see what happened was-"

**"Naruto… What the hell?"**

"Oh hey Kurama! I was telling my new friend here about that one time I got punted outside by Iruka Sensei."

**"Okay, why are you torturing that pervert so much?"**

"Ah give me a second Kurama." Naruto then quickly looked down at his 'seat' and kicked _gently_.

"Oye! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation with my inner demons."

"Mmmmmmfffgg!"

His seat, which is of course a beaten and bruised Loki, dressed in a drag suit, hog tied to the tip of a flagpole by the horns of his crown, with his cape stuffed in his mouth, with the words 'I get FREAKY with Rudolph!' painted on his chest in bright, fluorescent pink. He was also choking because of the unforgiving kick to his ribs.

**"That was pretty dark. I like it." **Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, smirked in amusement.

"Thanks! Anyway as much as I want to explain things now, I think it would be easier if you just combed through the last half hour. I'll come inside after I deal with the problems here, and we'll discuss how it went over back home, deal? "

**"Tch, and here I was waiting for some sort of entertainment, but I suppose your memories will have to do."**

"Whatever you say Ossan."

Naruto called out cheekily before cutting off the tailed beast's explosive reply. A flutter of wind signalled the appearance of Sasuke along side Sakura and Hinata. He looked at Sasuke and asked, "How bad is it?"

"Extremely bad. We might have to stay here for much longer. The alliance will also have to be on red alert. We'll discuss the rest with the Hokage first. What did you find out?"

Naruto sighed before jumping off his 'seat' and latching onto Hinata in a bear hug. "About the same as you. Though there is one more Stone currently on the planet, but it's better if we left it as it is."

Sakura quickly piped in, "What's this about stones now?"

Instead of answering Naruto simply knocked back his fist at her to bump with. He also activated **Ninshu **for Hinata. Both girls gasped at the information provided. Sakura took a staggering step back into Sasuke, who grasped her by her shoulders. Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes and whispered.

"We'll make it through."

Naruto simply hugged her tight and whispered back. "We will. That's a promise of a life time."

Any other conversation was immediately stopped by Thor's baritone voice cracking up.

"Loki? What? BWAHAHAHAHAH BY ODIN'S BEARD!"

"Hmph! Pervy God"

"Yeah this is going on my fridge. Pepper might disagree but..."

"I feel so good Nat. Whoever said laughter is the best medicine was a genius!"

Muffled Chuckles*

Thor quickly looked at Naruto with mirth filled eyes and spoke.

"This is your doing, yes stranger? I take back every evil thing I thought about your dark haired friend there."

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders while smiling. "Eh it wasn't much. Asshole ruined our week so this was just payback. And Sasuke is a prick to everyone so it's cool."

"Why am I friends with him again?"

"He was like an immortal tick that wouldn't leave you."

"That was, surprisingly accurate Sakura. He did something stupid again didn't he?"

"You know it."

Steve who was still smirking at Loki's state then shook his head before looking at the shinobi quartet.

"Thank you, for saving us. We all know you didn't have to."

"But we would do it anyway." Naruto just smirked holding Hinata close. Hinata looked up at him and smiled before addressing the Avengers.

"The portal still needs to be closed. I believe we will be able to help you with that."

It was Black Widow that responded first. "But don't you need the portal to go back home. I was under the impression that that was your goal."

Naruto looked at them sheepishly and said, "Ah, we don't actually need the portal for that. Besides there are a lot of things you guys should know. But we'll talk about that later, because first and foremost I'm starving! You guys know any decent ramen place around here?"

Before Natasha or Steve could object, Tony piped in, "Whiskers here has a good point. We'll talk about the serious stuff later. Right now, let's just take a break guys."

"Of course I'm right Gold-Plate guy! Now let's go and eat!"

"Gold-Plate guy? Hey it's Iron-Man!"

"Meh... Besides Gold-Plate suits you better."

"He's got you there Stark."

"Agent Romanova, please don't encourage the juvenile."

"Hello pot! Meet kettle."

"You're using metaphors now dobe? Color me impressed."

"Still too prude to make a move on Sakura?"

"Eep!"

"Sakura what happened? You're looking very red, is it a fever?"

"Pfft... Ahahaha, Sasuke you're so dense man."

"You were dense too Naruto."

"And your just too cute for your own good Hinata-hime~"

"Eep!"

As the shinobi quartet bickered amongst themselves, Thor looked towards the portal with a complicated look, before shaking his head and walking away with the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?"

"Probably. But I'm sure it's nothing important."

"Mmmfff!"

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Scene: Space, Unknown Coordinates

"My liege, the 6th army is no more. Humanity was not the quick conquest we were promised. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled over. It would seem, that to contest with them is to court death." A raspy voice called out.

A small snort from a young female was also heard. "Humans are week. The only reason they are still alive is because of that Asgardians incompetence. Father let me lead this time. I will win you Terra and collect the Infinity Stones!"

"You will turn to ash trying sister. Did you not see the power that protects them? The Celestial that defended the planet is one of the stronger ones. Add the Stones to the mix and not even Father would stand a chance!"

"Tch, uppity bitch."

**"Enough…"**

"Yes Father, forgive us."

**"The Stones are beyond me. For now. But when the time comes, I will have them. Until then, we will stay our hands. Understood?"**

"Yes Father!""As you say Lord Thanos."

**"My dear daughter, call in the rest of your siblings. I have orders for all of you."**

"Yes Father."

* * *

**-Chapter End-**

**Index:**

**Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting From The Earth) :** A sealing technique unique to the wielder of the **Rinnegan**, it utilizes the **Tendo **branch of the bloodline to create a high density gravity centre in the form of a small black orb of chakra. The gravity well created by the technique is many times stronger than that of the Earth's, though an actual value has not been calculated. Sages of Six Paths can further amplify the technique to create even a Moon sized celestial object in seconds. It can even seal genuine Gods with ease. Sasuke Uchiha utilities the technique by creating the gravity sphere inside his targets, so as to give them no chance to escape.

**Chidori Shinso: Raika (One Thousand Birds True Spear: Lightning Flower) :** An original ninjutsu created by Sasuke Uchiha, it adds extreme shape transformation to the **Chidori **technique to create a long spear comprised of hyper condensed lightning chakra. After spearing the target, the user sends a pulse of lightning nature chakra into the spear, destabilizing it and thus destroys the target from the inside. The technique abuses the absurd piercing power of lightning chakra. It is a more powerful version of the original **Eiso (Sharp**** Spear)** version of the technique. This technique has no known set range.

**Hakke Hasengeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher) :** A taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuga clan, the user creates a vaccum wave made of concentrated chakra and sends it forward with enough force to crush mountains. Unlike it's weaker version, the primary driving force of the technique is the speed of the user and the chakra he or she has at their disposal. As an added bonus, like all Hyuga taijutsu, the technique can block a opponent's chakra Network on top of the blunt force trauma.

**Rinnegan (Samsaric Eye):** Also known as the Blessed Eyes of the Sage, it is the most revered eye based bloodline limit in the history of Shinobi. The power granted by the Rinnegan is considered otherworldly and the esoteric abilities of the eyes are extremely difficult to nigh impossible to fight against. The power set granted by the Rinnegan is divided into seven sub branches, with each branch giving the user control over gravity, chakra based technology and even life and death. Only a direct descendent of the Sage of Six Paths can gain access to the bloodline.

**Tendo (Deva Path):** Arguably the strongest branch accessible via the Rinnegan, the Deva Path allows the user near absolute command over the general properties of attraction, repulsion and gravitation. A skilled and equally powerful user can even shift the orbits of celestial objects. The legendary shinobi Madara Uchiha used the Tendo to summon two meteors, though the exact specifics of the technique used is highly debated.

**Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour):** The penultimate technique of the Uchiha clan. An ultimate defense and offense rolled into a single technique, the Susanoo is a giant chakra construct created by the owner of the **Mangekyo Sharingan**, the bloodline limit of the Uchiha. The construct is nigh indestructible unless contested against opponents with similar or greater chakra capacity. The technique has several visible levels of mastery, beginning with the formation of only a ribcage and a skeletal arm to the appearance of a warped samurai armour. Users gifted with the Rinnegan can further develop the Susanoo to look akin to that of the Tengu Warriors of legend and thus be granted the power of flight. It's formation requires enormous amount of chakra and regardless of mastery it has to be created in steps following the ribcage to the armour. Users cannot create multiple Susanoo at the same time, as well as repair the one's currently present and thus must recreate it in every instance.

**Sage Of Six Paths:** A being of immense power, this particular title belongs specifically to chakra users gifted with Six Paths Chakra. The user in question utilizes the most divine form of chakra and can be easily equated to the realm of Gods. A Sage of Six Paths can be created only when one either becomes the jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails or is ordained the power by another Sage Of Six Paths. In the entire history of the Shinobi World there has only been seven confirmed Sages of Six Paths. A Sage of such stature can even create and therefore destroy a Moon.


	4. Alliance and Pecking Order

**Chapter 4**

Scene: Five Kage Summit, Secured Communication Room, Konoha

The sound of static buzzed throughout the room, the ambience further enhanced by the yellowish tint from the communication monitors. The Jonin shinobi present in the meeting shifted as each of the world leaders shown in the different screens frowned heavily as they read through the latest report from their displaced soldiers. The heavyset face of Raikage A was completely serious as he looked at the camera and stated.

"This information. How confident are you in it's authenticity?"

The rest of the leaders also shifted their attention to the monitors, still sporting troubled frowns.

The Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, simply sighed before looking at them with tired eyes.

"The report you just read was investigated and compiled by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It was then verified by Naruto Uzumaki. I assure you, we are absolutely certain about the threat mentioned."

The Raikage took a long breath before nodding once.

"Then we have no choice. The tyrant Thanos is now a World class threat. All non sensitive information regarding the bastard will be made public knowledge. Strict war time training regiment will be implemented for all the shinobi currently in force. The technology acquired by Konoha will be reverse engineered for our needs. This will also apply to our own weapon technology. Are there any objections?"

The soft voice of the Kazekage Gaara piped in,

"It is clearly obvious that the tyrant Thanos is the greatest threat our people will ever face and thus I understand the need for caution. Even so, I simply wish to remind you not to tarnish our hard earned peace because of fear. So long as forced recruitments and false promotions are not placed in power, Suna will stand by and fight."

A grunted in acknowledgement alongside Kakashi's amused confirmation.

"Very well put Kazekage Gaara. As the Mizukage I too have no qualms with the measures taken. I believe that the combined effort of both Suna and Kiri will be instrumental in deciphering the alien technology." Mizukage Mei's sultry voice chimed in as well.

Kakashi then looked at the last remaining Kage and implored.

"Tsuchikage, what is your stance?"

The old Kage in question was none other than Onoki of the Dust Release. He contemplated for a few moments before exhaling loudly.

"Iwa will adhere to the request of the alliance. Tyrant Thanos is now the greatest threat that our people must address. As such, I propose the finalization of the Shinobi Alliance as the supreme governing authority for shinobi forces of the Elemental Nations. I also propose that the Hokage take the mantle as the Alliance Chief."

"What?! Tsuchikage!"

"….!"

"Oh! My, my, Onoki-san. This is quiet the surprise~"

Kakashi cleared his throat before addressing the rest of the Kage.

"Tsuchikage please explain your motives."

Onoki only smirked before speaking, "I plan on retiring from the Kage position soon. The continued presence of the Alliance will ensure the safety and prosperity of my village, so I will have no regrets. Regarding my choice of the Alliance Chief, disregarding the two brats, you, Hokage, are the strongest shinobi on the planet. You are also much more experienced and level headed than all of us. In the slightest chance of these alien species targeting our world, you will be our strongest trump card." He grinned as he finished.

Kakashi sighed before rubbing his head in exasperation. He looked at the monitors and suppressed a sigh before one of his eyes started twitching in annoyance. Gaara was the cool and collected individual as always, though he was definitely smirking a little. A was his anger filled self and was screaming obscenities at the Tsuchikage. Mei was throwing jab after jab at the Raikage. Onoki himself was cleaning his ear with a shit eating grin.

The Konoha shinobi in his presence sighed exasperatedly as the bickering only got louder.

"You senile old fool, if anyone should be the Chief it should obviously be me!"

"Bah! The last time you were the person in charge my old self got chucked at a mountain for shits and giggles."

"A brute such as you in charge would only make matters worse."

"! Why you little- Mizukage! You want try and say that to my face?!"

Kakashi, having enough of the banter, flexed his chakra and clapped. Sounds immediately died down, the Konoha shinobi shifted around in unease as they swallowed hard. The entire room shook and creaked, cracks appearing on the walls and roof. The bickering Kage quieted down looking sheepish. Onoki only smirked widely and spoke up,

"My case in point."

A growled once more before sighing and nodded begrudgingly,

"Fine! I'll follow through with this farce for now. But understand this Hokage, being the Alliance Chief would mean that you of all people cannot make mistakes."

'I didn't even agree though…' Kakashi sweat dropped.

Gaara also spoke up, though he was not hiding his smile at this point.

"Kakashi-san, you may not have any choice in this matter."

Kakashi sighed once more and slumped down. "Do I have to?"

The Kage only smiled in return. Well three of them smiled, A only grunted in agitation.

"Alright, I will accept this position. We will iron out the details and stipulations at the Land of Iron. As for our current agenda, the best we can do is trust the assets currently on the front lines. I propose allowing Naruto and co to continue tracking and disrupting the tyrant's plans. Raikage what did Gyuki-san have to say about the tailed beast's decision?"

"From what Bee has told me the rest of the tailed beast are ready and willing to lend a hand, be it for us or for Naruto."

Kakashi nodded at this and spoke, "Then we will conclude this summit. I will be personally determining the stance of the parallel Earth on the threat. I will also be giving out orders to Naruto and the rest. They are to stay in the parallel world and actively seek out information on Thanos and the Infinity Stones."

The Kages nodded in acceptance. Gaara suddenly piped up.

"Hokage, how should we proceed if we were to come across one of these Infinity Stones?"

"The same procedure as that of the Six Paths Power. Pretend it doesn't exist. Absolutely make sure that it is quarantined. The last thing we need is some idiot blowing up the world."

The shinobi nodded in affirmation.

A spoke up once more, "Alright then, we will conclude this summit for now. Each of us will begin the necessary preparations. Active communication between each village will be kept. Until then."

"Until then."

The rest of the Kage intoned. The screens shut off shortly after and Kakashi turned to the shinobi present in the room with him.

"Contact Hiashi Hyuga and tell him to prepare for departure. Tsunade-sama should be done with him by now. Also get me a sit rep on Guy's surgery. And somebody wake up Shikamaru!"

"Yes Lord Hokage!"

The shinobi scattered, leaving only Kakashi and a lone kunoichi. She was of average height and built and had large round glasses over her nose. She wore a traditional chunin vest over which she sported a knee length lab coat. Her hair was a messy ponytail of light blonde. This was Shiho, the current head of the Konoha Cryptanalysis sector.

She cleared her throat and addressed Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, are we not sending any reinforcement for Naruto-kun's team?"

Kakashi gave her one of his traditional eye smiles and placated her,

"Don't worry too much Shiho-kun. Naruto and Sasuke are already so formidable that any backup would be a hindrance. Besides, if anyone could solve this little crisis single handedly then it's obviously Naruto."

"Well, frankly speaking Hokage-sama, even if Naruto-kun is strong, this maybe too much for them. How can you be so confident in their chance of success?" Shiho spoke while fixing her glasses, a hint of smile ghosting her lips.

Kakashi eye smiled in response.

"Honestly, it's just a hunch~"

* * *

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Scene: 93 Bowey, New York

The invasion on Earth had ended in failure. People slowly emerged from the wreckage of a ruined city injured, alive and relieved. It was a beautiful thing to witness.

Fathers hugging their family, mothers kissing their children, lovers clinging to their partners. The sheer relief was almost palpable. And alongside the happiness, grief too was predominant.

Fathers hugging their family, mothers kissing their children, lovers clinging to their partners, all for the last time.

But humanity is resilient. Humanity is not broken so easily. This grief would one day turn into strength, and with that strength humanity will survive another day.

And Fury's job was to make sure that day comes. A war hardened veteran, a ghost among ghosts. This was Fury.

This was Director Fury.

The lynchpin of S.H.I.E.L.D. The most dangerous human being alive. He was The Spy. A soldier of such unwavering loyalty. A man who threw away his humanity for the sake of the world. To him no length was too far, no act too vile if it meant the continuation of humanity.

And no matter what stands before him and his goal, he will _move_ through it.

*Sluuuuuuuurrrpppp*

"Stark, what the fu**?"

"Fury! Language!"

"Mmff? Whosh dishe?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full Naruto."

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Captain America just said 'language'?"

*Sigh* "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Since you said it among friends, nope. Trust me I know."

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! It's about all the emo crap you said back then, right?"

"Tch!"

'He just clicked his tongue!' x9

Fury's eyebrows twitched in annoyance before he slammed a fist down on the counter of the ramen shop they were sitting in.

"Goddamit Stark! I need answers!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives surrounding the heroes immediately tightened themselves, their high power rifles aimed squarely at the shinobi quartet. The Avengers tensed, sensing the imminent clash. The air inside shop instantly turned into a suffocating pressure, the temperature of the room dropping into a chill. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swallowed in anticipation. Sweat dripped down from their brow. Some started shaking slightly, as an intense murderous intent slowly started rolling in. Visions of death filled their minds as the agents struggled to stand or even breathe. Fury himself was slightly shaking as he gripped his sidearm so hard his knuckles turned white. It was abundantly clear that violence was only seconds away. Sooner or later, it would all come to head.

*Sluuuuuuuurrrpppp*

"Goddammit Naruto!"

"Whag? Dah Rahmen wash gelling gold!"

And just like that the pressure vanished. Sasuke clicked his tongue again and sulked while Naruto blissfully ate his sixteenth bowl. Hinata looked at the now collapsed and mostly unconscious soldiers and apologized multiple times. Sakura only sighed and looked at Natasha and smiled wryly.

"Boys, am I right?"

Natasha only giggled nervously.

Fury sat down and looked at the shinobi dumbly. Tony seeing his predicament slid over a bottle of rice wine towards him and chuckled.

"You're going to need this."

Fury broke out of his stupor and looked at Tony before shifting his eyes towards the bottle. After a few moments of contemplation he took a light swing from the bottle and sighed.

"I'm way too normal for this shit."

"You think?"

Fury chuckled once more and addressed the other patrons.

"I take it you will explain at least somethings to us."

"We will, but there is no real hurry. Take the time given to contact your world leaders. There's a lot more going on with this invasion than you think." Sasuke coolly replied.

"Somehow, that doesn't help my mood, at all."

"I know right? Stupid invasion messing up the ramen stock."

*Sluuuuuuuurrrpppp*

* * *

_-Scene Change-_

A Few Days Later: S.H.I E.L.D. High Security Base, Roswell, New Mexico

The Battle of New York had changed the game. It had changed the world. A world which had more or less thrived in peace was once again reintroduced to the ugly truth of war. But unlike before, war didn't find humanity because of religion or resource. For the first time in a long time, war was fought for the right to exist. It was not pretty.

Nearly a thousand dead and billions mourned. The New York massacre, the world called it. They didn't know any better. But the people in charge knew. This little skirmish wasn't the war. No sir, this was just the declaration. War was still coming. And they knew it would be bigger than before. They knew it would be stronger than before.

And the only way humanity will survive the coming conflict would be to become smarter than they were now. To be better equipped than they were now.

They knew humanity needed the necessary information, the necessary tools. They had access to beings that would provide it for them. They would make sure of it.

….

Too bad they didn't know Naruto.

"Holy Crap a talking cartoon!" Naruto screamed at a screen showcasing the silhouette of a World Council Member.

"Hi there Mr. Cartoon guy! What's your name? How'd you get stuck inside a screen like that? Want me to take you out? Hey Sasuke these bastards are kidnapping cartoon characters for their totally evil purpose dattebayo! We should kill'em!"

The people present in the room looked at the screaming blonde like an idiot.

The councilmen themselves were not amused by the actions of the blonde outsider.

"Director Fury, I was under the impression that the outsiders were formidable allies for the continuation of humanity. Yet all I see are children playing heroes."

Fury's functioning eyebrows twitched as he grunted at the infuriating blonde idiot who was still screaming whatever that came to his mind.

"I assure you Councilman, this young man and his group are the reason we are still having this conversation. There's also the added fact that he took down the prime target responsibility for the attack."

The Councilman that spoke only shook his head in visible disdain. Another one piped in after Fury said his piece.

"Be as that may be, enlighten me Director Fury. Why are these outsiders not restrained? From your report they are far too dangerous to be let off unmonitored."

It was Sasuke that responded. "And how many men do you plan on throwing away before understanding the futility of your actions?"

Senator Ross scowled from where he sat and spoke up. "I would suggest speaking with a little more respect son. You also should understand your situation. No matter what you did, you still trespassed onto our country. As such you are expected to follow our rules."

Sasuke only looked at him emotionlessly. "Senator Ross, shoot Senator Stern in his leg." He spoke coldly.

Before anyone could process the incredulous statement senator Ross had already pulled the trigger.

***Bang!* **

"Graaaaaghhh! Goddamit! Argh! *Cough* *Choke*" ***Thud***

The pained screams of Senator Stern echoed through the secure room before he collapsed from the pain. Ross looked like a lost child as be stared at his hand holding the still smoking gun. Before anyone could even make another sound the shinobi were immediately set upon by the troops guarding the secure room. Multiple shots rang out, Fury yelling out to cease fire before the sounds of gun fire subsided. The moment it did so, the people inside the room took a collective gasp. Surrounding the shinobi, floating ominously, were the bullets previously fired. The shinobi had not even moved a muscle.

"Yeah sorry about Sasuke everyone. He tends to get trigger happy when weak bastards try to act tough in front of him."

The security forces standing inside the room collectively gazed at the grinning blonde, and collectively took a step back. The blonde was still sporting an amused grin, but it had a decent edge of malice now.

Probably because his eyes were a demonic red...

Meh…

"Now that we have established the pecking order, let's get down to what we all are really here for shall we?"

The Council man that had initially spoken to Fury snapped his eyes to Naruto with unhidden anger. "There was no need for injuring senator Stern like that! He is a valued member of the American Senate! Just who do you think you are?"

It was Sakura that responded to the outburst, but unlike the councilman her voice was calm and serene. "We apologize for the unnecessary show of force but it still seems that none of you truly understand your position. We are not under your jurisdiction. You have no power over us. There is nothing you can do to detain us, let alone kill us. So understand this, the only reason we have not simply up and left this place is because your people need to get certain information which is vital for the survival of your world. You do not hold any high ground, moral or otherwise."

Hinata immediately took the reins as Sakura finished her piece. "Right now we are waiting for orders from our own superiors. Until then you have no choice but to either ignore us entirely or simply treat us as foreign diplomats. The only 'crime' we have conducted was defending ourselves from a third party threat. Mr. Thor is also in a similar situation as us yet he is not detained here is he?"

The god of thunder simply gave grunt of approval to the otherworldly princess. Fury also nodded grudgingly. The rest of the Avengers shifted uneasily as they waited for the other shoe to drop. They were not disappointed.

The vitriol voice of the councilman was still tinged in misplaced pride as he scowled deeper. "Be that as it may be, the fact that you trespassed into American soil cannot be ignored. You are a very dangerous variable, your friends and the Asgardian, and as such you must be properly monitored before we can figure out what to do with you."

His statement immediately made the all of the 'good guys' excluding the shinobi frown. It was Tony who piped up this time. He was no longer smiling, his face stuck in a neutral emotion, but his eyes were gleaming in wit and sarcasm.

"And what exactly do you think you can 'do' to us? Because, frankly from where I'm standing, that sounded like a threat. To all of us. Including, but not limited to, Captain Steve Rogers and Dr. Bruce Banner here… "

Natasha also piped in, "Councliman, with all due respect, you are currently talking to some of the most important people in the world when it comes to 'problems' like the failed invasion, not to mention Director Fury as well. Instead of pointing hands and measuring dicks, maybe we should we be focusing on the intel the, uh shinobi? Shinobi have for us."

Folks, stupidity is hard to deactivate. This was proven by the third and silent councilwoman who decided to try and one up Black Widow.

"I do believe agents such as yourself are not paid to question your betters. Your job is to take care of individuals such as these terrorists, not to dish out advice."

Natasha only quirked her eyebrow and gave an amused half smirk.

Naruto decided to be an even bigger ass than before.

"Ya know, just because all the relevant ladies in this room are younger than you, better looking than you, much more skilled than you, hellova lot more smarter than you and I swear I had a point in all this."

The ladies in question simple smirked at Naruto. Well two smirked. Hinata looked at Naruto with an embarrassed flush and smiled beatifically in his direction. "Thank you for standing up for us Naruto-kun, you're amazing as well."

"Daw Hinata-chaaaannn~ I was only saying the truth~"

The rest watched simple watched on uncomfortably as hearts and pink fluffy stuff filled the air around the young couple.

The councilwoman on the other hand, stood there with a gaping mouth.

Sasuke then coughed before looking towards the screens and spoke in his calm menacing tone. "The information we have in our grasp is not trivial. The entire world needs to know about it. The fact that the only people in charge seems to be just five of you, even when there is nearly 200 countries in this planet… You simply wish to hoard the intel to yourself. Even when the entirety of your species is at risk, human greed is incomprehensible sometimes."

He then turned around to director Fury and spoke with finality. "The intel we have gathered from the aliens are not to be ignored. It must be given to the entire world with at most urgency. Understand that the world leaders of our own world has already been informed and an ambassador will be arriving in the near future. Do not squander your responsibility with petty jealousy and greed."

Fury only gritted his teeth and nodded once. He then looked towards Tony and barked out. "Stark, take our guest's and the rest of the Avengers to the tower and stay there. Don't argue, in fact don't even think about arguing. The rest of you, please for the love of God just stay put for a few more days. Councilmen, senators, obviously there is more to the problem than we initially thought. As such, I believe it would be for the best to go public with the info, albiet, in a controlled manner. _Any and all complaints can be spoken about in private._ Do you understand, _Sir's?"_

The people in 'charge' audibly gulped hearing Fury's tone before collecting themselves. They looked at each other and communicated silently. The fact that an ambassador from a world with unknown and terrifying military power was arriving imminently was too dangerous of a prospect. It also derailed many of the preparations they had made in regards to the foreigners.

"Very well Director. We will reconvene in a later date. As for you visitors. We shall take your advice into consideration, for now. So long as you agree to agree to a light guard detail, we will also be willing to provide you with diplomatic immunity. But the fact still remains that senator Stern was injured because of your actions. Actions, which, cannot be ignored."

Sasuke only smirked. "What injury?"

"What do you mean 'what injury?'? We saw you thrall senator Ross into shooting senator Stern in the leg, do not try to- to-"

The councilman trailed off as he saw both the senators sleeping in their respective chairs with no visible injuries. There wasn't even a single speck of blood on the floor.

Fury and the rest gulped as the implication finally set in. Fury only looked towards the shinobi as cold sweat broke down on the back of his neck. 'How?'

Sasuke only smirked lightly. Then promptly sweat dropped.

"Hehe, Hinata-chan~ If you keep making such a cute face like that, I might end up eating you up~"

"Eep! Naruto-kun not with people around us!"

"So your saying it's fine if it's just the two of us?!"

"Eep!"

***Thwack***" Naruto! Stop bullying Hinata!"

"Gurk! Sakura! What the heck you demon woman?!"

"Why you little- demon am I? I'll show you a demon!"

***Bam***

Sasuke sighed, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Unknown to him, the rest of the Avengers were thinking the same.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm back! **

**Uh huh! That's right! I'm still alive. **

**My muse tho... Yeah she dead. You see what happened was that, well, my muse was being her stupid self and decided to take a swan dive ( with backflips ) of the top of my ego. Sadly she was dead a long time before she went splat on the, uh ground? Something about terminal velocity and asphyxiation and some shit. **

**But rejoice! Being the absolutely sadistic mofo that I am, she was resurrected! I had to dwell into the most darkest of magicks inorder to do so. Infact, the arts used were so dark, my immortal and totally dark manifestation of myself that is my soul took one look at the thing and was like, "Shits dark as fuck yo!"**

**So yes, the story will go on. Expect timeskips, other Naruto characters and more bad rap than what a sane person can deal with. **

**As always, read the story, like it, criticism are welcome, ignorance is bliss and I'll see you, next time...**


End file.
